Family Way
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: TFA When Jazz meet Prowl it was love at first site but there is a secret Ratchet knows that will change Jazz and Prowl lives forever. Ratings may change later on.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All Transformers stuff belongs to Hasbro. The plot line belongs to me.

Author's note: This is my first Transformers Animated fic.

Family Way  
By Yami-Yugi

Prologue

**Cybertron, a long time ago**

A little black and white sparkling sat in the lap of a bigger black and white mech watching another practicing the old art of Diffusion. "Looking good Prowler!" the older mech shouted with a smile "Isn't ya father good, huh Jazz." The sparkling chirp and whirled happily. Suddenly the older mech stopped, clutching his chest plate in pain before falling to his hands and knees. "Prowler!" With sparkling in one arm, the mech ran over to the other mech in worry.

* * *

"It's a virus, Meister. A very bad one." A medic spoke later on.

"Isn't there something ya can do, Ratch?"

The medic shook his head. "It's very advance." He said "The only way to save his spark is to put it in a new body but there is a slim chance that he won't remember you or your sparkling."

"Do what ya can Ratch, I don't want to lose him."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Transformers stuff belongs to Hasbro. The plot line belongs to me.

Author's note: I would like to thank PrancingTiger86 for co-writing this chapter with me. ^_^

Family Way  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 1

**Earth, present time**

"Prowllll! I know you can hear me!"

Prowl sighed, still sitting cross-legged in his room under his tree. "Must you keep bothering me while I'm mediating, Bumblebee?" he asked, sounding a bit irrigated.

"Aw but where's the fun in that?" Bumblebee said with a smile. Prowl glared at him. "Fine. I'll just tell Jazz you're too busy being a jerk to see him." Bumblebee said as he was about to turn away.

"Jazz is here? Why didn't you said so in the first place?"

"You didn't ask." Bumblebee said with a smile. With that he watched the black and gold mech rush past him.

* * *

Prowl rush through the huge warehouse until he got to the main room, and nearly bumping into Jazz, who had went off to try and find him. "Hey Prowler." Jazz said with a smile.

Prowl blushed a bit. "Oh, hello Jazz." He said "Sorry for running into you like that."

"It's okay." Jazz replied "where ya off too in such a hurry?"

Prowl tried to fight the overheating feeling on his face. "Well..."

Jazz smiled at seeing the other ninja's discomfort, Prowl always looked awfully cute when he was embarrassed or nervous "Aw Prowler, ya gone all quiet on me."

"Prowler? When did you start giving me nicknames, Jazz?"

"I like it, sounds cute."

Prowl sighed, shacking his head with a smile. "What am I going to do with you, Jazz?"

"Well I pretty much doubt you'd be able ta kick my aft." The Elite guard ninja responded.

"Oh really?" Prowl said with a smirk "Want to test your theory?"

A smirk blossomed upon the black and white's lip components. "Bring it on, but ya gotta catch me first."

"We will see." Prowl said as he race to pounce on Jazz. The two didn't know what another Autobot was watching them.

Ratchet stood beside the entrance way with his arms folded across his chest as he watched the two ninja's jump and evade each other every time one of them tried to engage the other in hand to hand combat. He was the only one who truly knew the relationship between the pair of them. He wasn't sure what to do when their relationship got stronger. After all it would prove awkward to the pair of them once they knew the truth, there was only one solution to that; make sure they couldn't get any closer than they already were. He knew Prowl would be stubborn but the young bot would listen to reason, it was the other that had him concerned. Jazz appeared to be a little head strong, but then again considering whom his creators were he was not in the least bit surprised. "Ya still can't get me Prowler!" There was a growl of frustration from the gold and black ninja as the black and white one neatly sidestepped out of the way. A smile tugged at the corner of Ratchet's lip components, he knew Jazz was being far too cocky for his own good, and knew the supposed sparring match could end in dented amour plating or wounded prides. Prowl tried to pounce on Jazz again. Only to end up end falling over the concrete couch and greeting the floor face first, he grumbled something unintelligible under his breath when he heard Jazz say something along the lines of him getting old before scrambling up onto his feet and surprising the Elite guard ninja with a lunge. Jazz completely unprepared by the attack, threw himself sideways into an awkward roll, he was about to scramble to his feet when Prowl pounced once again.

This time Prowl landed on top of him with a smirk. "Looks like I got you Jazz."

"Wanna bet?" Jazz threw his weight to the side effectively rolling them so he came out on top, he pinned Prowl's hands above his head with one of his own "reverse hold Prowler." Prowl once again tried to keep himself from overheating.

Jazz was about to lean down close when a voice rang out in the room "Don't you young bots have somewhere else you can be practicing that slag!"

Prowl and Jazz looked towards the voice. "R-Ratchet..." Prowl scuttled "W-We..."

"Get off the slaggin' floor before you traumatize someone." The old medic snapped, both ninja's scrambled to their feet and took up positions a few feet from one another.

"Aww calm down Ratch we were just practicing." Jazz said.

"Practicing? You call that practicing, Jazz one does not get that intimately close to an opponent when they're practicing." Ratchet snapped at the Elite Guard ninja, Jazz frowned behind his visor not understanding why the old medic was being an aft about all of this. After all they were only engaging in friendly sparring nothing else. Prowl tried not to overhead buy just what Ratchet was saying.

Jazz noticed his fellow ninjas predicament and a look of concern appeared upon his facial plates "Prowler you okay man?"

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine." Prowl said. The black and gold ninja beat a hasty retreat leaving Jazz and Ratchet alone in the room, the elite guard ninja was about to go after his companion when he felt a strong grip upon his upper left arm.

"Where you think you're going?"

"After Prowl." Jazz replied.

"Why don't you think again."

"What? Why?" The black and white ninja demanded.

"This is for both of your own good if you stay away from Prowl." Ratchet said.

Jazz's frowned deepened behind his visor "Why?"

"You young bot...I don't need a reason."

"Yea you do, ya practically asking me to stay away from Prowl without giving me an answer." Jazz replied as he tugged his arm lose from the medic's grasp "there's nothing I don't know about him."

"Oh really?" Jazz didn't like the sound of that and wondered if there was still something Prowl hadn't told him, after all the pair had been pretty open to each other. Ratchet watched this. "Look kid there is something you don't know about Prowl." Ratchet began "an' I'm not doing this to spite you, I'm doing it to protect you in the long run." Jazz looked unsure and a bit worried.

"Such as?" The elite guard ninja asked.

"Not my place to say kid." Ratchet replied.

"If ya don't tell me I'll just ask Prowl then."

"It's not as easy as that." Ratchet told him as he grabbed for the black and white ninja again, only for Jazz to step out of the way. Yep the kid definitely reminded him too much of someone else.

"Ya know something and not telling me."

"Look kid its complicated, there's only one mech I know who can tell you. But its certainly not me and definitely not Prowl." Ratchet responded.

"I don't get it." Jazz said.

"As I said, its complicated so just leave well alone." _He's as stubborn as Meister is._ Ratchet thought. Jazz's shoulders slumped as he glanced in the direction Prowl had disappeared into before he used various bits of equipment inside the warehouse to reach the rafters. Ratchet watched him disappear into the shadows. Ratchet sighed again. He realized that maybe he had complicated things between the two ninjas, but hoped he had averted a disaster in the long run. He knew he would have to tell them soon or later in case something slipped, but he wasn't sure how to soften the blow when it came.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jazz sat in the rafters thinking of Ratchet had said. He couldn't understand why Ratchet was so persistent that he couldn't be any more than a friend to Prowl. He frowned at that, just what exactly was the old medic hiding from him, scrap that what was Prowl hiding? Jazz wanted to know, no he NEEDED to know. But there was no way he could find out, Ratchet certainly wasn't going to tell him and Prowl would be elusive about the answer. Suddenly his comm. started beeping. He wished it wasn't Sentinel. He really didn't know if he could deal with the loud mouth of a Prime right now with the confused mess his processor was in right now, but knew he couldn't put off the inevitable and activated his comm. link "Jazz here."

Surprisingly it wasn't Sentinel, but Ultra Magnus. ::_Jazz, I need you back on the ship._::

"Sir?" Jazz inquired, unsure of what to make of the request, after all it was unusual of their leader to recall them back to the ship unless there was something that warranted their full attention.

::_There's a comm. coming in for you from Cybertron._::

"I'm on my way Sir." Jazz responded before closing his comm. link, he began wondering who the communiqué could be from as he swung down from the rafters and started making his way to the entrance of the base.

"Jazz?" Prowl's voice could be heard behind him, a bit confused "You're leaving?"

"Yea I just got a message from Ultra Magnus, apparently I've got someone on the comm. from back home." Jazz replied as he turned to face his fellow ninja.

"Oh... I-It must be nice to have someone back home for you."

Jazz frowned at the hidden meaning behind Prowl's words. "Nah it's probably just ma creator checkin' in on me."

"Your creator?"

"Yea his name is Meister, use to be in the elite guard." Jazz replied as the pair of them stepped outside of the warehouse.

"Do...do you want me to come with you?"

The black and white ninja looked somewhat bewildered "Ya sure OP won't need you here?"

"I'm sure he won't mind."

"Then yea that'd be cool, I'm sure he'd love ta meet ya." Jazz replied with a smile before he dropped down into his alt. mode, Prowl followed his example before the pair of them headed to the ship in the middle of Detroit.

* * *

After a short drive they arrived at the huge Elite Guard ship before transforming and headed inside. Jazz led his fellow ninja to where his quarters were as no doubt Ultra Magnus would have had the communiqué patched through there so the black and white could talk to whoever it was alone and without disruption. Once in the quarters Prowl was looking around the room, this was his first time in Jazz's room. It was cluttered with a few personal effects but Prowl suspected it was to give it that homely feel, he spotted a picture over on the small bedside table whilst Jazz started toward the desk where a small monitor and keyboard was.

It was a halo-image of Jazz as a sparkling being held but two very proud mechs, Jazz's creators if Prowl guess right, both with black and white color schemes, and one sporting the same visor Jazz had. He remembered Jazz only spoke about one of them and wondered what had happened to the other mech, he couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy towards the black and white ninja as he never knew his creators. Jazz started keyed up the waiting comm. A white femme adorned in the colors of a medic appeared upon the screen, Jazz immediately recognized her as Red Alert. "Hey Red what'sup?" The Elite guard ninja asked.

"Jazz. I have something to tell you." the femme medic spoke.

"What is it?" The black and white ninja asked, feeling a sense of foreboding.

"It's about Meister."

Jazz felt his fuel pump skip a beat in his chest whilst his spark clenched painfully in its chamber "Is he alright?"

"Sadly not really."

"What's happened doc?"

"He got a pretty bad virus."

"How bad?" Jazz asked, he really didn't want to lose his last surviving creator.

"Very bad." Red Alert said "He might not make it."

"I . . I see." Jazz said, he felt a light touch upon his left forearm, he shot Prowl a brief small sad smile.

"But...there might be a way but we need you back on Cybertron for it."

"Okay doc, what do you need me for?" Jazz asked.

"It's a little complicated to explain right now, but once you're back on Cybertron, it'll be explained to you." Red Alert told him. Prowl saw the worriless on Jazz's face and slowly touched his arm again.

"Right I'll speak ta Ultra Magnus ta get leave." The black and white ninja replied.

Red Alert nodded. "We'll see you soon." she said. Jazz nodded unable to get his vocalizer to work, Red Alert offered him a small reassuring smile before signing off. The black and white ninja vented a sigh out of his intakes.

"Jazz..." Prowl started "I'm sorry."

"I better go talk ta Magnus." Jazz said not really wanting to talk about the current situation; he gave the hand resting upon his forearm a quick squeeze before exiting his quarters. Prowl worriedly followed him. Neither ninja said anything as they proceeded to the bridge where the Autobot commander usually was, Prowl felt completely helpless as he didn't know what to say to the other.

Ultra Magnus was waiting for them. "Sir." Both ninja's greeted the large blue and white mech.

"Sir I need ta request leave, I've been requested ta head back ta Cybertron."

"I take it was important."

"Yes sir, ma creator is severely ill, I was requested to return by Red Alert, apparently my presence is needed Sir." Jazz replied.

"I knew Meister when we were younger."

"Sir?" Jazz inquired curiously. Magnus smiled at him.

"You have my permission to head back to Cybertron." The Autobot commander told him "I wouldn't want to see anything happen to Meister."

"He's just an old bot." A growl formed in Jazz's throat but it never passed his lip components when he heard Sentinel Prime's voice.

Prowl stomped up to Sentinel and got in his face. "That's not nice to say about Jazz's creator." he said.

"Slag off you sorry excuse for a ninja," Sentinel snapped back, Prowl scowled at him but knew better then to let the words to get to him. Whilst the growl Jazz had been holding back finally escaped, the black and white's hands curled up into fists at his sides.

"Sentinel Prime that's no excused to start an argument." Ultra Magnus warned.

"Sorry sir but we cannot afford to allow one of our numbers to leave just to save an old bot when we have more pressing matters here."

"Meister isn't just some old bot Sentinel." Magnus said "He was one of the best of the Elite Guard."

"One of the best don't make me laugh." The arrogant Prime replied, Jazz finally snapped and leapt forward pinning Sentinel to the wall with one end of his nunchuku pressed to his throat. "J-Jazz!" Sentinel said in shock.

"Shut it SP." Jazz growled "Don't say stuff about my creator, ya hear me?"

Sentinel sneered at him but it quickly disappeared when the end of the ninja's weapon pressed further into his throat "I hear you, now let me go."

"Jazz, stand down." The black and white ninja hesitated for a brief moment contemplating to kick ten kinds of slag out of Sentinel, but he knew if he did he would probably end up in the brig for a short period of time and he wasn't going to do his creator any good if he was stuck in there.

"Jazz...?" Prowl said worriedly, hoping Jazz would listen to the Autobot leader. Jazz stepped back from Sentinel and replaced his weapon, but his glare did not falter, he felt a comforting touch upon his forearm again and knew immediately it was Prowl.

"Now," started Ultra Magnus "Jazz, you may go back to Cybertron and see your creator."

"Thank you sir." The black and white ninja replied.

"I'll go with Jazz, sir." Prowl said "That if...Jazz wants me to..."

"You'll have to clear it with Optimus first, but I see no problem with it." Ultra Magnus replied "Jazz?"

"Prowler I'd love ya to come along, could use the company."

"Very well." A huge smile came on Prowl's face. Sentinel just huffed but didn't say anything.

"I shall contact Optimus immediately." Prowl told Jazz before stepping out of the room to make contact with his commander. ::_Prowl to Optimus._::

::_Optimus here._::

::_Optimus permission to go to Cybertron with Jazz._::

::_To Cybertron, what for?_::

::_Jazz's creator is sick..._::

:: _I see._:: There was a moment of silence ::_alright Prowl you have my permission to go._::

::_Optimus! You got to be kidding me!_:: Ratchet's voice had cut in.

::_Ratchet is everything alright?_:: Optimus inquired. Not doubt caught off guard by the sudden intrusion.

::_Of course not! How can you let Prowl go back to Cybertron with Jazz? He don't even know the mech too well!_::

::_Moral support Ratchet._:: The black and gold ninja replied.

::_Look you're NOT going! We need you here, and Sari will be asking where you went._::

Prowl frowned, he couldn't understand why Ratchet was fervently protesting about him going. ::_Optimus I want to go with Jazz, I believe he should not go alone._::

::_I understand Jazz._:: Optimus said.

::_Optimus you seriously can't be considering about letting him go._:: The old medic protested.

::_Ratchet unless you can give me a valid reason, I don't see any problem in allowing Prowl to accompany Jazz back to Cybertron._:: Optimus replied sternly. Ratchet mumble to himself. ::_Alright Prowl, you're free to go, but keep me updated._::

::_Only if I go with the both of you._:: Ratchet said.

::_Ratchet I don't believe that'll be necessary._:: Prowl protested.

::_Well someone's got to keep you young bots out of trouble._:: The old medic replied.

::_No harm will be done._:: Prowl said.

::_Uh huh, that's what you lot always say and then something always happens that lands you in trouble.:: _Ratchet replied_ ::anyway I'm still coming with you kid, I wanna take a look at Meister myself, those medibots on Cybertron have probably missed something._::

::_You sound like you knew Jazz's creator?_::

::_I meet him a few times in the past, one of the best in the Elite Guard._:: Ratchet told the black and gold ninja. _You knew him once too kid._ Ratchet thought.

The black and gold ninja sighed, it seemed there was no way he was going to be able to convince the old medic to remain behind. ::_Very well Ratchet I shall ask Jazz about when he plans to leave, and get back to you._::

::_I'll be waiting._::

Prowl signed off then stepped back inside the command centre, his gaze met Jazz's and he could see the overall concern written quite plainly upon the other ninjas facial plates. "When did you plan to leave?"

"As soon as possible."

"I ought to let you know now that Ratchet has expressed his want to come with us, apparently he knew your creator." The black and gold ninja told him. Jazz looked a bit surprised.

"Ultra Magnus you can't be serious in letting all three of them go just because of one bot?" Sentinel demanded. Jazz shot a dark glare in his direction daring him to say something further about his creator.

"Would you do the same thing if it was your creator, Sentinel?" Ultra Magnus asked. Sentinel opened his mouth plates to deliver his reply but promptly shut them again, ending the argument between his commander and himself before it even began. The Autobot commander kept his gaze upon the Prime for a few moments before glancing at the two ninjas that now stood side by side. "Very well since there are no further arguments, Jazz you have my permission to return back to Cybertron, but I would like you to stay in regular contact." Ultra Magnus told the black and white mech.

"Yes sir." The two ninjas saluted the Autobot commander before stepping out of the room and making their way down the hallway.

"I don't get why your medic friend wants to come with us back ta Cybertron."

"Apparently he wants to go to keep us out of trouble." Prowl told him.

Jazz smiled "Since when have we ever gotten into trouble?"

"You got me." Prowl said.

"You'd better call 'im, I wanna get goin' ASAP." The black and white ninja told his companion.

"Right." Prowl said. ::_Prowl to Ratchet._::

::_Ratchet here._:: Came the reply.

::_We're getting ready to leave._::

::_Alright I'm on my way._:: The old medic replied.

::_Very well. Prowl out._::

Jazz glanced at him "So?"

"He's on his way now." Prowl replied. As they waited for Ratchet. "Jazz... Who was that other mech in that holo image I saw in your quarters?"

"Ma other creator, but I barely remember 'im." Jazz replied sadly "he passed away when I was really young."

"I'm...I'm sorry Jazz."

"I just wish I got to know the mech better." The black and white ninja replied "Ma spark carrier hardly ever talks about 'im."

"Why would your carrier never talk about your sire to you?"

"I guess he took his death pretty hard." Jazz replied "he kinda mutes his vocalizer every time I ask so I've stopped askin'."

"You're lucky to remember your creators..." Prowl said softly "I don't think I ever had any..."

Jazz frowned at that "Ya never knew them, either of them?"

Prowl shook his head. "Or I don't have any..."

The elite guard ninja lightly touched the black and gold mech's arm in a gesture of reassurance "I'm sure ya did Prowler, but this slaggin' war between us an' the 'Con's probably snagged them away from ya."

Prowl sighed. "Maybe..." At that moment Ratchet showed up.

He glanced suspiciously at the pair of them when he saw how close they were standing together, he moved toward them then stepped past them effectively separating them "Are we ready to go?" Prowl blinked, looking over at Jazz. The other ninja offered him a confused look in return, not sure why Ratchet was acting this way toward them. "Well what are you two young bots standing around for?" The two ninjas shared another look before quickly making their way past the medic and heading in the direction of the shuttle bay, the journey there was quiet and awkward since Ratchet was determined to keep the two ninjas separated by walking in between them. When they got to the shuttle, is when they started their trip back to Cybertron.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Transformers stuff belongs to Hasbro. The plot line belongs to me.

Author's note: I would like to thank PrancingTiger86 for co-writing this chapter with me. ^_^

Family Way  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 2

The awkward atmosphere continued to rest heavily upon the occupants of the shuttle, but neither ninja showed it was beginning to grate on them. Prowl had found a space in the back of the shuttle in order to meditate whilst Jazz concentrated on piloting the small craft. But the elite guard ninja couldn't help but wonder why the old medic was behaving the way he was. "Say Ratchet..." Jazz started "Prowler said ya know my creator."

"Yea I did kid, Meister was one of the best I knew." Ratchet replied.

"Funny, never saw you around when I was little."

"That's because most of the time when I visited, you were deep in recharge."

"Oh."

Ratchet glanced at the elite guard ninja and knew he would have to tread carefully with what he was about to say next. "I was worried for the pair of you when your sire perished."

"You knew my sire?"

"Vaguely, he was the opposite to your spark carrier, quiet, obtuse about most things and slag did he have a stubborn streak." The old medic replied "I never would have thought they would hit it off let alone bond and have a sparkling."

"He kind of reminds me of Prowler sometimes." Jazz said.

Ratchet stiffened ever minutely in his seat but quickly relaxed in order to make sure he didn't give anything away. "They would have been very much a like if your sire was still alive today."

"No wonder I like him so much."

The old medic cringed, he had to steer the black and white ninja away from the topic before he said something that he couldn't take back. "How long before we reach Cybertron?" Jazz looked at the controls.

"We're still a few hours out." Jazz replied.

"Oh?" Ratchet said.

"Yea so back ta the topic at hand . . . ."

"Kid I didn't know your sire that well, you ought to ask Meister about him." Ratchet told him cutting him off.

Jazz frowned "I've tried but he won't tell me a thing about 'im."

"Maybe there is a reason why he's not telling you."

"Don't ya even know my sire's name?"

"No." Ratchet replied.

"What? How could ya know my sire but not know his name?"

"Kid it's complicated."

"How can it be complicated?" Jazz snapped.

"Can you two quiet down over there," Prowl said. "I can't concentrate."

Ratchet almost sighed in relief at Prowl's intervention "Look I know you're after answers, but I'm not the one to give them to you." Jazz sighed deeply, he really wanted answers but he knew he would have to wait to get them. The shuttle went silent once again. Ratchet glanced between the two ninjas. He wished he could tell the pair of them about their past history with one another, he just hoped Meister would be able to explain everything. Of course then Ratchet started to worry. If Meister found out that Prowl was in fact HIS Prowl... Then there could be some serious problems, ones he didn't want to have to address at all. But it looked like he didn't have a choice.

Pretty soon the shuttle's main console started to beep, telling them all that they were nearing Cybertron. They were contacted by those on the planet to get their verification before Jazz was allowed to pilot the shuttle toward the space port, since there had been a lot of Decepticon activity. Once they had landed, Red Alert was waiting for them. "Oh I see you came as well Ratchet." she said.

"I thought I'd lend a fresh pair of optics to help with Meister's problem." The old medic replied as he glanced at the femme who stood in front of them.

Red Alert nodded. "Follow me then." she said.

* * *

The three of them followed the femme medic into the large building and through the corridors, none of them spoke until Jazz worked up the courage. "How's ma spark carrier?" He asked.

"He's hanging in there. Especially when he heard you were coming, Jazz." she said.

"Thank Primus." The elite guard ninja replied, he felt a gentle touch upon his left forearm. He glanced at Prowl beside him and gave him a small smile. Prowl smiled back. Ratchet watched from where he was, not liking what was going on between them again, but he decided to leave the pair of them for now. After all, Jazz needed to be in some sort of high spirits when he saw his spark carrier, especially if Meister was in a bad state.

* * *

It wasn't long until Red Alert brought them to a pair of doors. She turned to face the elite guard ninja "Your spark carrier isn't in the best of condition Jazz, but he's still lucid." Red Alert warned him "you ready?" The black and white ninja nodded, the femme turned from him and palmed the pad on the wall.

Once the doors cycle open, they could see the lone black and white mech in the room, lying on the berth that was in it. Jazz broke away from the group and hesitantly moved across to the room to the only occupied berth, he smiled sadly down at his spark carrier as he reached to take one of the larger black and white's hands in his own. A pale blue visor looked up to his. A small smile curved his spark carrier's lip components "J . . Jazz, you're h . . here."

"Yeah..." Jazz said with a small smile.

Meister glanced past his creation "R . . Ratchet its good t . . to see you too."

"Good to see you too." Ratchet said "Even though it could have been under better circumstances."

"S . . same here." Meister replied, he off-lined his optics for a moment or two which had Jazz frowning in concern.

"Dad you alright?"

"Y...Yeah..." Prowl was still standing in the door way. It upset him to see Jazz's creator in such a state. The black and gold ninja hoped that whatever the medics had planned, it would work. "W...Who do you have w...with you?" Meister asked when he saw Prowl.

"I-I'm Prowl sir..." Prowl said. "A friend of Jazz's." Meister stiffened at the name mentioned which drew a confused frown from his creation, but the older mech simply covered up his shock with a small moan of pain.

"Ya okay?" Jazz asked, worried again.

"I'm f . .fine." His spark carrier replied. Ratchet came over to run a scan on Meister himself.

"So what mess have ya got yourself into this time, young bot?" The old medic asked as he completed his scan.

"R...Ratch...y...ya know me better then that..."

"Hmm." Ratchet hummed with a small smile upon his facial plates, but it quickly disappeared when he saw the results upon his scanner in his hand.

"Ratch?" Jazz asked. Ratchet glanced up from his readings to look at the white and black ninja. The virus Meister had caught was progressive and wasn't responding to normal treatment; it would eventually kill the older mech if something wasn't done soon. Prowl decided to slowly walk into the room, over to were Jazz stood. Meister glanced at the mech that now stood beside his creation. This Prowl looked so much like his own with some familiarities. But his bonded had died long ago leaving him and their son to go without him.

"What do you suggest we do?" Red Alert asked Ratchet.

"We need to boost Meister's immunity, an' the only way we can do that is by giving him a donation of anti virus software from a relative." Ratchet replied.

"We also had that in mind." Red Alert said "but we didn't know if the risks would be too great."

"What do you mean risks?" Prowl asked.

Ratchet turned to face the black and gold ninja "Well the first would be that, the recipient could die from the incompatibility or his systems not accepting the new anti virus codes." The old medic then glanced at Jazz "the second could be that the donor's immunity would be lowered as a result which in turn could open him up to other viruses."

"It's a risk I'm willin' to take Ratch." Jazz told him. He felt a slight pressure upon his hand and glanced down at his spark carrier. "Dad?"

"It's too much of a risk Jazz, I can't ask you to do this." Meister replied.

"Yea ya can, I refuse ta lose you too."

"Jazz no, I've already lost one important mech in my life without losing another." The elder black and white told his creation, Jazz frowned at his spark carrier not quite understanding why he was being so stubborn.

"Yea but we won't know anything til we try." The younger black and white replied.

"Ratchet, isn't there another one who can do it?" Red Alert asked "I read in the old files once that you save a mech's life by putting his spark into another shell..."

"It's possible but . . ." He glanced at the trio of mechs gathered together, he really didn't want to dredge up what had happened in the past as he didn't know what would happen once it was out in the open.

"But what?"

"What are ya talking about Ratch?" Jazz asked.

Ratchet ignored the young elite guard ninja and glanced at Meister who was watching his creation slowly "Meister I think it's about time Jazz knows what happened to his sire."

Jazz spun round to face his spark carrier "Dad what's he talkin' about?"

Meister sighed weakly. "I...If you are sure Ratch..."

The old medic sighed deeply and glanced at Jazz who looked just about ready to bolt, Prowl was in no better condition as he watched the events transpire in front of him "Jazz your Sire didn't die all those vorns ago."

"What?" The younger black and white demanded.

"H...He was about to...until Ratch figured out a way to save him..."

"H..How?" Jazz asked not sure whether he wanted to know the answer.

"I transplanted his spark in another frame." Ratchet said.

"So...my sire is out there still?" Jazz asked.

"B...But with the new body, he didn't remember us..." Meister said "P...Prowl really did love the both of us, Jazz."

"P-Prowl... B-But that's my name." Prowl said slowly in surprise "How can I have the same name as Jazz's sire?"

Ratchet was hesitant at first. "It's...It's because you were him." he said.

"You mean...all this time..." Prowl started, he was trying to control how upset he was. "My life was just a lie and I'm really this older mech? So this is why I was so drawn to Jazz when we met. It also explains why you were acting like we shouldn't hang out. You didn't want us to know!"

"Prowl, calm down." Ratchet said.

"NO! I will not listen to you any more! Primus! Did Master Yoketron know this too?"

"Prowler..." started Jazz.

"I'm sorry Jazz," Prowl said. "But I have to mediate on this." With that Prowl raced out the room.

Jazz watched sadly as his fellow ninja left the room. He then turned and glare at Ratchet. "Jazz I was just trying..."

"No, Prowler's right ya should had told us instead of making up lies." Ratchet sighed as eh looked at the floor.

"Jazz I've wanted to . . . ." Meister began as he clutched his creation's right hand.

"You, you kept this from me all this time, why didn't ya ever tell me?" Jazz demanded, he was not one to lose his temper, but right now he was down right livid about both his spark carrier and the old medic stood across from him. Meister looked just as upset as his son.

Red Alert moved in closer when she noticed the older black and white's readings "Meister, you need to remain calm, other wise you'll only aggravate your condition." She pointed a glare in Jazz's direction, silently daring the younger black and white to aggravate the current situation further. The femme knew that if he did, she would have no choice but to remove him from the med-bay. Jazz sighed, looking away from his carrier and Red Alert.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Transformers stuff belongs to Hasbro. The plot line belongs to me.

Author's note: I would like to thank PrancingTiger86 for co-writing this chapter with me. ^_^

Family Way  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 3

Back in the shuttle, Prowl was deep in meditation. So deep in a trance, that his self conscience got transported into another plane of existence. Prowl found himself in a world of blue-ish mist. "Where...?" he started to wonder.

"Welcome to the Well of the All Sparks." A familiar voice said.

"But I'm not..."

Then a familiar shape slowly appeared before him. "You came only in the processor state, young Prowl."

"M-Master Yoketron..." Prowl said surprise.

The old mech smiled kindly at him. "Your spark was troubled so it brought you here." He spoke "So what's on your processor?"

"Master... It's just..." Prowl started "I found out that I'm someone I'm not. That my spark really belongs to a different life."

"When you arrived at my dojo, I did sense something special about you."

"But Master you said never sacrifice the need for the old over the need of the new generation."

"Yes, I did say that."

"Then why did they sacrifice a piece of the future to save me?" Prowl asked.

"Sometimes matters of the spark over take the need of the few."

The black and gold ninja sighed "I suppose the question now would be, what do I do?"

"You help the one that cares for you." The old mech said "Then they will help you in return."

"But things have changed between Jazz and I now." Prowl said as he glanced up at his old master.

"Yes but you must live on." Prowl was still a little uncertain on how to proceed with things. He and Jazz had become very close. Now that the white and black ninja knew that Prowl had originally been his sire, it could possibly drive a wedge between them. "Follow your spark Prowl, it will tell you how to proceed with this delicate situation." Yoketron told him.

"Thank you Master." Prowl said.

The old mech smiled at him again. "Remember Prowl, follow your spark." He said as the world started to disappear. The world turned black all around him before Prowl found himself back on the shuttle again. The black and gold ninja took a deep breath and knew what he had to do, he needed to talk to Jazz before he could face Meister. He stood up and headed off to find his fellow ninja.

* * *

He ran into Jazz in the hallway. "Prowl we need ta talk." The white and black ninja told him.

"Yes, I know." Prowl said.

"Ya do?" Jazz asked "Been meditating that hard huh?"

"You could say that." Prowl said.

Jazz's smile faltered slightly "Everythin' seems to be so complicated especially now that I know what happened ta my sire."

"Jazz I'm not him, well I am him but . . ." Prowl's words trailed off as a small frown appeared upon his facial plates.

Jazz rested a hand upon his right forearm "I know what ya mean."

"It's just...so confusing." Prowl said.

"I know th' feelin', I'm strugglin' with this too." Jazz replied "Is it true ya don't remember anythin' of ya supposed past life?"

"No...I can't..."

"Then yer just Prowl regardless of what Ratch or my spark carrier say."

"I guess so..." Silence fell between the pair of them. They were both still finding the current situation awkward, more so now that this had been dumped in their laps. It was where they were to go from here that was bugging the two ninjas until Prowl remembered what Master Yoketron told him. That it was best to listen to what his spark was telling him. "Jazz."

"Hmm?" The other ninja hummed as he glanced at him.

"What has happened between us, doesn't stop us from being friends." Prowl told him.

"I know, it's just that . . ." Jazz glanced away not sure whether to proceed.

"It's odd. I know." Prowl said.

"It's more than odd, it's freakin weird." Jazz replied as he glanced at the other ninja.

"Yeah...I guess you're right."

"But yer still my friend, an' I intend ta keep it that way." The black and white ninja said "Unless ya want me ta start calling ya dad or father."

Prowl look horrified "No, I'd rather you didn't."

Jazz chuckled "Don't worry I won't." Prowl smiled at him. The black and white's smiled faded again. "Suppose I better get back to the med-bay, they're probably wonderin where we've disappeared too." Prowl looked uncomfortable at the thought of returning to the med-bay. "Ya don't have ta come if ya don't want too." Jazz told him.

"I'll be fine." Prowl replied although he was still apprehensive about coming face to face again with his 'former bond-mate'. Jazz offered him a small reassuring smile before taking off in the direction of the facilities repair bay. The black and gold ninja fell into step with his companion and the pair made the silent trip back to the med-bay. However Prowl couldn't help but feel anxious the closer they got and decided to uncharacteristically break the silence.

"Do you still plan to go through with the procedure?" He asked.

"If ma spark carrier allows it, I don't understand why he's bein' so stubborn about it." The elite guard ninja replied.

"He's afraid that something irreversible will happen."

"But it won't." Jazz argued "besides I'm the only one compatible."

"I thought Ratchet said there was another who could help?" The black and gold ninja inquired with a frown.

"He did." The black and white replied "but there's no way I'm askin' you ta take ma place."

Prowl pondered for a moment or two, he knew things had become complicated now that he knew he had once been someone else, but now he realized that Jazz was no longer in this alone "Jazz I'm willing to do whatever is necessary to help Mei . . . your spark carrier."

"An' I know ya would, but ya barely know the mech." Jazz replied "It wouldn't seem right."

"I know...but my spark is telling me different."

"I suppose we'll just have ta see what Ratch suggests." The black and white ninja said as they continued on their way back to the med-bay. It didn't take them long to get there, however Prowl wished that the journey had just been a little bit longer as he was beginning to feel anxious again. Red Alert and Ratchet were talking to each other. It was Meister who spotted them.

The older black and white smiled weakly at the pair of them "A .. are you both a .. alright?"

"Yea we're cool dad." Jazz replied. Prowl just nodded.

"I'm glad ta hear it." Meister began "I was worried that what Ratchet told ya . . . ."

"It's okay dad, we sorted that out between us." Jazz replied before he glanced across to where Red Alert and Ratchet were "what are those two discussin'?"

"Nothing for ya to worry about..."

"Nothing huh? Looks like something." Prowl said.

Jazz frowned as he glanced at his spark carrier "What's goin on?"

"Jazz everything's fine." Meister replied although he could tell his creation didn't want to believe him.

"I don't think so." Prowl said.

Meister sighed "They're just worried, that the procedure will be too risky."

"I've already said I'd do it." Jazz replied "despite the risks."

"I don't want to lose you, Jazz..." Meister said.

"An ya won't." The younger black and white argued.

"Jazz maybe it would be . . ." Prowl began but was instantly cut off by his fellow ninja.

"Oh no ya don't, don't ya give me that scrap about how I'm invaluable and you're expendable." Jazz snapped at the black and gold ninja.

"But Jazz..." Prowl started again.

"No we'll wait an' decide once we know who the better candidate will be." Jazz told him. That is when Red Alert and Ratchet came back over. "So docs what's the verdict?" The younger black and white asked as he glanced at them. Prowl watched them.

"We need to take scans of both you and Prowl, to find out who would be best compatible." Red Alert told him.

"If ya say so, doc." Jazz said. The pair of them headed over to the other berths in the room and clambered up onto them, both Red Alert and Ratchet made their way over with scanners in hands in order to take their individual scans of the two ninjas. Both of them remained as still as they possibly could as they were scanned. Both the scanners bleeped once the results appeared upon the screens. Red Alert and Ratchet glanced at one another.

"Well?" Jazz inquired, nervously anticipating what the results would be. Prowl, being patient as he is, was beginning to show how anxious he was.

The femme medic glanced at Ratchet "Well . . ."

"Well what?" The younger black and white mech asked whilst ignoring the disapproving look his spark carrier shot in his direction.

"What is it?" Prowl asked.

"Well the results show that . . ." Ratchet began as he glanced at the pair of them.

"Show what?" Prowl asked.

"They show that Prowl is the best choice." Ratchet replied, the black and gold ninja looked somewhat bewildered.

"But why me?" Prowl asked.

"I'm not sure why, but that's what they say." Red Alert responded.

"Is it because of my past that I don't even remember?"

"Possibly after all you were bond-mates once." Prowl slowly looked at Meister, then at Jazz.

"Looks like its up to you Prowler." Jazz said, although he couldn't help but allow a little bit of disappointment slip into the tone of his voice.

Prowl could hear Jazz didn't like this one bit. He sighed. "What do you want me to do?" He asked Ratchet and Red Alert. The two medics glanced at one another as they spoke on their internal comm. links. Prowl looked a bit confused again as he looked back over at Jazz. The young elite guard's shoulders were slumped and it appeared that Jazz was in some sort of sulk although it was hard to tell due to the visor he wore. Prowl glanced back at Red Alert and Ratchet as they turned to face him. "Well?"

"We'll need to boost your anti-virus software first then take the necessary coding from you." Ratchet replied "you'll have to remain here the entire time."

"I see..."

"If there's anything ya wanna do first kid, then now would be the time." Ratchet said. Prowl realized then that there wasn't really anything he wanted to do, he had spoken to Yoketron about the situation regarding his previous life, made amends with Jazz, so there wasn't much for him to do. Although he had yet to speak with Meister, a conversation he was not looking forward to. Prowl slowly looked over at the old bot, who was looking at him. He didn't even know where to begin let alone how to approach the other mech, but he was curious as to the life he had led previously. "Well kid?" Ratchet asked.

Prowl spared Meister another look "There's nothing I need to do." After all he could always speak with the older black and white after the procedure.

"Very well. Let's get started then." The black and gold ninja nodded before being led to a berth in the isolation room, Jazz made the attempt to follow after the other ninja but was halted by Ratchet gripping his upper right arm.

The old medic shook his head "Sorry Jazz, but you got to stay out here during the procedure."

"But Ratch..."

"No buts youngling, stay with Meister." Ratchet told him.

"Okay..."

The old medic offered the younger black and white mech a small smile before heading over to the isolation room, Jazz watched him leave before making his way over to his spark carrier's side. "He'll be fine Jazz." Meister said in an attempt to reassure his son.

"I hope so." The elite guard ninja replied. Meister smiled sadly as he held Jazz's hand. The younger black and white returned his smile, but it quickly disappeared as he was worried about the risks involved. However he knew Prowl would pull through this with no problem, or so he hoped.

* * *

In the isolation room, Prowl slid down so he was lying upon his back. He was positively nervous about what was going to happen, even with the soothing and reassuring words Red Alert was offering him. "Okay we are going to start now." Ratchet said.

"Understood." Prowl replied, he vented a sigh from his intakes in order to calm his nerves. Ratchet ready a vile he had that will boost Prowl's anti-virus program. The old medic located a main energon line in the black and gold ninja's right elbow joint and swiftly injected it, Red Alert in the mean time watched Prowl's vitals upon the monitor above the ninja's head.

"Everything is within acceptable levels." She reported.

"Good." Ratchet said "Ya heard that kid, you're doing fine." Prowl nodded, he wanted this to run as smoothly as possible as he still had things to do like Jazz helping him finish his cyber ninja training, not to mention he had to talk with Meister yet. "Okay I think we can start getting that coding." Red Alert nodded as she grabbed a vile from one of the tool trays and handed it to the older medic. "Ready for this kid?" Ratchet asked. Prowl gave a nod. The old medic plugged in a data cable and immediately began transferring the needed code to a vile which would be used to transfer it to the recipient. Red Alert was still watching Prowl's vitals. After all this was the moment where they would be made aware if Prowl would be spending time in recovery after the procedure was finished, but so far everything was proceeding normally.

* * *

Back in the other room Jazz waited worriedly about his friend. Not even the comforting presence of his spark carrier was reassuring him, he was scared that something bad was going to happen but he refused to vocalize it out loud. After all Meister had other things to worry about such as his deteriorating health. After awhile it was Red Alert who came into the room. Jazz glanced across to her feeling slightly anxious. She smiled at them. "How is he doc?" Jazz asked somewhat hesitantly.

"He's fine, Prowl's resting for now, it went exceptionally well." Red Alert replied as she stepped across to them. Ratchet then appeared with the vile in his hand.

He quickly made his way over to Meister's side "Right young bot let's get you fixed up."

"R...Ready when you are Ratch..."

The old medic smiled before he located a main energon line in the older black and white's right elbow joint and swiftly injected the anti-virus codes "We should see some improvement in a couple of hours."

"T...Thanks doc..."

"You're welcome." Ratchet replied as he patted Meister's right forearm.

"Ratchet when can I see Prowl?" Jazz asked.

"I guess it won't hurt."

The younger black and white brightened at the thought of seeing his fellow ninja "Thanks doc." Ratchet nodded his consent as Jazz headed off to see Prowl.

* * *

The elite guard ninja stepped inside the isolation room but not before feeling the tingle of decontamination first, it looked like Ratchet and Red Alert were taking no chances despite everything being alright. "Prowler?" The black and gold ninja on the berth turned his head and smiled weakly at the black and white as Jazz made his way over slowly and cautiously.

"Hey..."

"How ya feelin'?" Jazz inquired.

"Weak...but Ratchet says its normal..."

"I hope so, we've got so much to do once you feel better." Jazz replied with a smile upon his lip components. Prowl smiled weakly back. "Prowler I wanna thank ya for what ya did." The elite guard ninja began "ya have no idea how much it means ta me."

"It's what friends do..."

"Ma spark carrier's gonna want ta thank ya personally once he's up an' on his feet." Jazz told him.

"Yeah... I know..."

Jazz glanced away from his fellow ninja to the doorway as he considered his next words carefully "Have ya decided about what's gonna happen now that ya know who ya were?"

"I don't know... I'm still confused... Yoketron told me to follow...my spark..."

The black and white ninja looked a little crest fallen "So I suppose that means yer gonna want to find out who ya were an' then maybe try and pick up where ya left off." Jazz already knew that nothing could become of his relationship with Prowl now that he knew what had happened to his sire.

"No...that's not it... I still like you Jazz... who cares if I'm your sire or not... That's in the past..."

"I know that, it's just . . ." Jazz trailed off, he was still finding this new situation slightly awkward. Prowl just nodded. "Anyway I should let you rest or the Hatchet will have my head." The black and white ninja replied as he gently squeezed one of Prowl's hands with one of his own. Prowl weakly squeezed his hand back. Jazz offered him a small smile before stepping away from the others berth "Get well soon Prowler."

"I will..." The black and white ninja nodded before finally stepping out of the room, he sighed through his intakes once the door had shut behind him before his gaze fell upon the resting form of his spark carrier. Ratchet and Red Alert looked over at him.

"Everything alright Jazz?" The femme medic inquired when she noticed his troubled look.

"Yea everythin's cool." He replied when he glanced back at the door. Ratchet wasn't too sure about that.

"You sure kid?" He asked. Jazz simply nodded, refusing to meet his gaze. "Well Meister's going to be fine now. He just needs rest."

"Thanks doc." The younger black and white said as he made his way across and glanced down at the recharging form of Meister. Ratchet just nodded.

Red Alert approached the elite guard ninja and gently touched his left elbow joint "Jazz, why don't you go and get some rest?"

"I'm fine honestly." The younger black and white protested.

"You young bots don't listen do you?" Ratchet said "Meister or Prowl won't like it if you worry yourself into stasis."

"Okay, okay, I'm goin'." Jazz replied "but promise me, you'll comm. me when either one or the other wakes up?"

"We will." Red Alert said. The elite guard ninja sighed before making his way toward the main doors to the med-bay, he spared a backward glance before stepping though them.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Transformers stuff belongs to Hasbro. The plot line belongs to me.

Author's note: I would like to thank PrancingTiger86 for co-writing this chapter with me. ^_^

Family Way  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 4

The next cycle, both Prowl and Meister were awake and doing better. "How's everything looking Red Alert?" Ratchet asked as he stepped into the med-bay.

The femme medic glanced across to him and offered a small smile "They're both doing well, do you want me to comm. Jazz and let him know?"

"Yeah. The young bot's been worried about the both of them." Red Alert stepped away as she sent a comm. link to the young elite guard ninja, whilst Ratchet made his way across to Meister.

He quickly checked over his readings before he made his way to Prowl "how are you feelin' kid?"

"Tired but well." The black and gold ninja replied, he glanced around the room "where is Jazz?"

"Red Alert went to comm. him."

"I see."

It wasn't long until Jazz poked his head into the room. The black and white ninja offered his fellow ninja a small smile as he stepped into the room "Heya Prowler, how ya doin'?"

Prowl smiled a bit at him. "I'm doing fine."

"I'm glad ta hear it." Jazz replied as he stepped alongside Prowl's berth.

"How is your spark carrier?" Prowl asked as he pushed himself up onto trembling elbow joints.

"He's doin' great thanks to you."

Prowl smiled "That's good."

Jazz glanced at Ratchet "So doc when's Prowler free to go?"

"In the next couple of cycles." Ratchet said.

"Fair enough." Ratchet just shook his head. He could tell the younger black and white was slightly disappointed at hearing Prowl wouldn't be out much sooner, but they had to make sure the black and gold ninja was 100% before they let him go. Prowl sighed, he was rarely one who would get bored, but being confined to one space for a long period of time just wasn't sitting well with him. Jazz had also started to notice that Prowl was getting a bit bored just lying there.

"Lookin' a bit bored there Prowler." The elite guard ninja pointed out.

"You could say that."

Ratchet scowled at the elite guard ninja knowing Meister's creation was up to something "Whatever you're plannin', it ain't gonna happen kid. Prowl needs to rest and nothin' more."

"Wha? I wasn't plannin' anything doc."

"I know you slippery ninja types, always plotting and plannin' something."

"I resent that."

"Go check on your spark carrier, Prowl here needs to rest if he wants to get out of here sooner." Ratchet told the younger black and white.

"Okay... I'll see ya later Prowler." The elite guard ninja seemed disappointed that his visit to the black and gold ninja had been cut short, but complied none the less. He quickly made his way over to the doorway and stepped outside. He did what Ratchet had asked and went to see Meister. The old mech was just coming out of recharge when Jazz approached his berth.

"Hey dad..." Jazz said "How ya feeling?"

A dimly lit visor that was steadily glowing brighter settled upon him "Well, better even. How's your friend?"

"He's doing fine."

"I'm glad to hear it." Meister replied. Jazz smiled "so . . . tell me about this Earth I keep on hearing about from old Ratch."

Jazz raised a single optic ridge at the mention of the little blue planet "It's awesome dad, you should see the variety of life, art... music."

Meister smiled "Sounds like my kind of place."

"You'd love it dad." The younger black and white replied. Meister smiled at his creation "even Prowl likes it there."

"That doesn't surprise me." Meister said "he was always naturally curious about anything."

"You mean my sire?"

The older black and white sighed "Yea your sire, although it seems the same traits are appearing in this Prowl too."

"It's just weird and confusing when I think about it..." Jazz said "all this time my best friend turns out to be my sire who's supposed to be offline..."

"I know, I just wish I could have told you sooner." Meister replied "although I think you're first introduction on Earth would have been kinda awkward."

"Yeah I guess."

"You understand though, that you two can only be friends?" Meister asked.

"Yea I know, Prowler an I already talked about that." He glanced up when he heard his spark carrier chuckle "what?"

"You use the same nick name I used to call your sire." The older black and white replied "it always irritated him and he sought every time to correct me when I used it."

"He did?"

"He did." Meister replied "he would always say 'It's Prowl, Meister'."

Jazz chuckled this time "Prowl does the same thing to me."

"I guess some things never change."

"Apparently so." Meister smiled up at his creation.

"There's a few things I dug up the other day that you might appreciate." The older black and white began "and maybe give insight to this Prowl about who he once was."

"Dad...what are you planning...?" Meister just smiled again.

"Nothin'." He replied, lip components still quirked in a smile. Jazz frowned at his carrier uncertain of what he was up to.

* * *

It wasn't long until Prowl had came out of the room. "Ratch releasin' ya so soon?" Jazz asked when he saw him.

"Ratchet felt that I'm well enough to be up and about." The black and gold ninja said.

"No doubt the old doc bot is gonna force me out of my berth at some point too." Meister said.

"I'm...glad you are better..." Prowl said slowly.

"An' you." Meister replied "I believe I owe you a thank you for saving my life."

"It was nothing..."

"I think it was more than that, you didn't have to agree to help me."

"I'm not sure of what's happening myself..."

Jazz turned to Prowl "I was tellin' ma spark carrier about Earth."

Prowl smiled a bit "It is a beautiful planet." he said.

"I would love to see it." Meister replied. Prowl smiled.

"I think it'd be a great idea don't ya think Prowler?" Jazz asked "showin ma dad some of the beautiful sights we've seen."

"I agree unless Ratchet disagrees." Prowl said.

"No not in the slightest, but the pair of you are gonna need to rest up before I let you go anywhere." Ratchet responded.

"Wow Ratch, ya sure ya not part ninja bot?" Jazz asked.

The old medic scowled at the younger black and white "If I was I would have booted your aft out of here minutes ago."

"Whoa, chill there doc." Jazz said.

"'Ere Ratch, no threatenin' my creation with bodily harm in ma presence." Meister said playfully "th' only one who'll boot his aft out is me."

"Prowler help, the old bots are gangin' up on me."

Prowl just smirked and shook his head "You are doing just fine on your own Jazz."

Jazz frowned at his fellow ninja "Traitor."

"So Ratch when are we free ta go?" Meister inquired.

"Hmmmm..." Ratchet started "Not for at least a couple more cycles just to make sure you will be okay, Meister."

"Really?" The older black and white whined like a petulant youngling, Jazz chuckled at his spark carrier's behavior. Prowl just shook his head. Ratchet grumbled something along the lines of impatient and immature mechs as he stepped away from the small group. Meister glanced at his creation "So have you contacted Ultra Magnus yet?" He asked.

"Not yet I was gonna update him on th' situation later this afternoon." Jazz replied "I wanted ta see how ya both were first."

"That's reminds me, I need to contact Optimus." Prowl said.

Jazz glanced at his fellow ninja "I can always contact OP after I've spoken with Magnus."

"Really Jazz?"

"Yea man it'll be no problem." Prowl smiled at this "in fact I'll go an' contact them now, get it outta th' way." The younger black and white said as he took a couple of steps back.

"Thank you..."

"Say hi to Ultra Magnus for me." Meister said with a smile.

"Will do." Jazz replied before stepping out of the med-bay leaving both Prowl and Meister alone together.

"Uhhh..." Prowl started, as he just noticed what Jazz had done.

"Sneaky little glitch, he did that on purpose." Meister uttered out loud. Prowl just nodded a bit, he was now unsure what to say in front of his friend's carrier, who was suppose to be his bond mate as well. Meister noticed Prowl's embarrassment. "It's like Ratch says," he said "Ya don't remember."

"I-I'm sorry." Prowl said as he found the floor more interesting.

"Don't be, yer just confused being thrown into this suddenly." He slowly took Prowl's hand into his "what ever happens, it will be okay."

"You sure? I'm not the mech you know anymore."

"I understand that."

"I'm just overwhelmed by everything that has happened just recently." The black and gold ninja said.

"I'm not surprised ya had a lot dumped in ya lap." Meister replied.

"Yeah..."

"If it makes ya feel any better, ya ain't the only one feelin' overwhelmed by all this." The older black and white began "I can see it in Jazz's frame too, he keeps a tight rein on his emotions something he learned from you, well the other you."

"There is so much I don't understand...or remember..."

"I'm willin' ta share wit' ya what I know."

"I know...but I feel like I don't want to upset you remembering old memories of who I use to be."

Meister sighed and glanced away, his spark constricting tightly in its chamber "I know but I don't wanna leave ya wonderin' who you were in ya past life."

"Thank you..."

The older black and white glanced at him, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lip components "It also gives me th' chance ta embarrass Jazz too with all th' lil thin's he used ta get up to."

At that moment Jazz had returned back into the room. "Well that's all an' done with." The younger black and white said as he made his way over, only to glance suspiciously at the pair of them when he saw an impish grin upon his spark carrier's face "what ya been talkin' about?"

"Oh just telling ya friend about how cute you were as a sparkling."

"What? Why th' slag would ya wanna do that?" Jazz demanded. Meister just started to laugh.

"I think he was pulling your leg, Jazz." Prowl said. Jazz just glared at his carrier whilst his spark carrier simply chuckled at his expense.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All Transformers stuff belongs to Hasbro. The plot line belongs to me.

Author's note: I would like to thank PrancingTiger86 for co-writing this chapter with me. ^_^

Family Way  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 5

After a couple of cycles later, the shuttle was heading back to Earth but his time with an added passenger. "It has been a long time since I left Cybertron." Meister said as he watched the stars go by.

"I'm surprised Red let ya leave." Jazz said.

"I'm very good at persuasion." Meister said as he looked over at Ratchet "Ya sure you guys don't mind me staying with ya?"

"We have plenty of room at the plant for an extra bot." the old medic said.

Meister smiled and looked towards the back of the shuttle were Prowl was meditating. "He sure likes doing that."

"It's Prowler's way of passing time." Jazz said.

* * *

When they arrived back on Earth, Ultra Magnus was waiting for them. "Meister, it's good to see you old friend." He said as the both of them took each other's hand "I'm glad you are feeling better."

"Good to see ya too Magnus." Meister said with a smile.

"Come on dad, ya need a new alt mode for this planet." Jazz told his carrier.

"What's wrong with the one I have? It's sleek, it's fast," Meister inquired as he glanced at his creation with a frown adorning his facial plates.

"Our alt modes on Cybertron are quite different then the ones here on Earth." Prowl said "the humans become quite pedantic when they see something they aren't used to seeing."

"So that means I gotta change it?" The older black and white asked with a pout.

Jazz smiled at his spark carrier's behavior "Ya never know ya might find one better than th' one ya have, the humans have some sweet rides." He turned happily, letting his carrier see his earth alt.

Meister gave an appraising whistle as he looked over his son's new alt. mode "Ya right I might find somethin' ta ma likin'." Jazz smiled at this. A small smile even tugged the corner of Prowl's lip components; Jazz and Meister were so very alike despite the fact they were parent and child. After Meister picked out his new alt, the small group started to get ready to head to the plant.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, ya commander use ta be in the elite guard?" Meister inquired as they drove toward the warehouse.

"Yes he was, but Optimus won't tell us why though." Prowl replied.

"Must of been somethin' pretty bad, Magnus never boots one out of the elite guard unless ya did somethin' terrible." The older black and white explained.

"We believe it's something to do with Sentinel because those two are always at each others necks about one thing or another."

"Yea Sentinel kinda looks like a glitch head, I don't envy you havin' ta work wit' him Jazz."

"Don't worry. I sometimes just pretend to listen to him gripe, he don't know I turned into some human radio music station instead." Meister simply chuckled at that.  
They soon arrived at the old plant.

"Here we are." said Ratchet.

"Don't look like much on the outside." The older black and white remarked as they all converted into bipedal mode.

"Trust me dad, appearances can be deceivin'." Jazz told his spark carrier. They headed inside. Bumblebee and Sari were currently sitting on the couch playing a video game "the two youngest members of the team." The younger black and white pointed out to his parent "Bumblebee an' Sari."

"Sorry?"

"No dad, Sari. That's her name."

"Oh."

"Bumblebee, Sari, would it kill ya to pause your game and say hi to our new guest?" Ratchet asked with his hands on his hips.

"Guest?" The young girl asked as she dropped her controller and glanced over the top of the concrete couch whilst Bumblebee was far too interested in completing the level.

Prowl made his way over and promptly turned off the game console "What the slag Prowl?" Bumblebee demanded.

"You have no manners." Prowl said. Bumblebee glared at him until he turned in his seat to glance at the group that stood near the entrance, his optics feel upon the strange black and white mech that stood beside Jazz.

"So who's the old mech?" Bumblebee asked which earned him several disapproving glances from his comrades. Prowl whack him in the back of his head "what? What'd I say?"

"Chill out Bee, this is my carrier." Jazz said.

"So this one's the troublesome one then?" Meister inquired as he glanced at his creation before he transferred his gaze to the small yellow bot who was still glaring at Prowl.

"You still have no manners, Bumblebee." Prowl said.

"But did ya have to hit me? I think I have a dent now," Bumblebee demanded as he rubbed a servo over the back of his helm.

"Might knock some sense into that thick helm of yours." Prowl replied.

"Hey!" The yellow bot exclaimed. Prowl just glared at him.

"Guys knock it off." Sari yelled at the pair of them. Prowl looked away. Meister chuckled when he saw the black and gold ninja looked away, but felt his spark give a painful clench as memories of his Prowl performing the same action when he had been told off about something, appeared in his processor.

"You okay dad?" Jazz asked.

"Yea I'm fine, just a lil tired is all." The older black and white mech told his creation, he could see the troubled frown upon Jazz's facial plates and knew his son didn't quite believe him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea I'm sure."

Soon Optimus came into the room to see what all the noise was about. "Bumblebee, Sari what have I told you about..." His words trailed off when he saw the other black and white mech stood beside Jazz.

"Hey OP, this is my carrier Meister." Jazz said.

"Welcome to Earth Meister." Optimus replied offering one of his hands in greeting.

"The kid's so much nicer than Sentinel." The older black and white mech said as he shook the young Prime's extended hand.

"Yea he is." Jazz replied giving Optimus a small smile.

"Well...Sentinel is just that way..." Optimus said, blushing a bit.

"But still kid, ya should be th' one servin' under Magnus not that glitch head." Meister replied "I know fer certain Jazz wouldn't switch off if he were takin' orders from ya."

"Some things are just not meant to be." Optimus said.

"It's a shame though, but ya right on that one." Meister then started to stare at him like he was thinking "ya Convoy's kid aren't ya?"

"How did you know...?" Optimus began as he glanced at the older mech with surprise written upon his facial plates.

Meister smiled "He was one of the Primes back then." He replied "one of my bosses."

The young Prime found himself speechless, unable to find the words to say but he did get his vocalizer to form the words eventually "You knew him personally?"

"Yep, had a nice mate too."

A small sad smile formed upon Optimus' lip components "I wish I could remember them." He glanced up in time to see Prowl glance off to the side looking rather forlorn about the situation.

Meister smiled as he pointed at the TV "Does that thing play holo-disks?"

"I don't know, Bumblebee?" The young Prime glanced at the small yellow bot.

"Well duh, of course it does. How else could me and Bulkhead watch our favorite Cybertron movies on it?"

"Thought I'd ask, after all the television is your specialty." Optimus grumbled as he watched Meister make his way toward the TV set up. Bumblebee showed him where the holo-disk goes before Meister took one out of his sub-space. The older black and white inspected the disk to make sure the labels were the right ones before inserting it into the player.

"Why don't ya all take a set?"

"Dad..." Jazz asked with suspicion laced in the tone of his voice "what are you planning?"

The older black and white grinned "Oh nothin'."

"When ya say nothin' like that, it generally means somethin' old bot." The elite guard ninja replied.

"Hey Bulkhead! Come in here, we're going to watch a movie!" Bumblebee shouted.

There was a clatter of objects before the sound of thundering footsteps, Meister glanced at Jazz.

"Just stay outta his way an' you'll be fine." The younger black and white told his spark carrier.

"OH? A movie?" Bulkhead shouted as he almost ran into the room. Prowl grabbed Meister's arm and bodily pulled him out of harm's way as Bulkhead quickly made his way over without regards to anything in his way. Prowl knew, try as he might to teach the bigger mech to be graceful, it was never going to happen.

The older black and white chuckled "One mech wreckin' ball alright."

"Underneath all that muscle, Bulkhead is quite a gentle mech." Prowl said "he just sometimes doesn't know his own strength."

"Sounds familiar." Meister replied "for one who was so engrossed in his cold hard logic yet knew how to love wit' all his spark."

Prowl looked at him a bit confused "You are talking about my past life?"

"Yea, sorry about that." Meister replied as he glanced down at his pedes.

"It's okay..."

"So, where's this movie?" Bulkhead asked.

"Alright already don't get your servos in a twist." Bumblebee responded as he looked under the concrete couch.

"'Bee don't tell me you've lost the remote again?" Sari asked as she reluctantly slid off the couch to aid in the search. Prowl sighed, shaking his head.

"Uh whoops sorry my bad." Bulkhead told them as he shifted slightly and pulled out the remote he had been sitting on, Bumblebee snatched it out of his grasp and started up the player.

**"Meister, are you sure this is okay by Prowl? I know you took this vid-cam from the twins..." Came a young mech's voice upon the screen, the bot was colored a distinct grey and black color with a pair of wings on his back.**

** A much younger Meister appeared looking rather tired "Yea he'll be fine, not that he has much choice in the matter."**

** "Do you want me to hold the vid-cam?" The mech asked again.**

** "It's okay Blue, I got it." The camera angles tilted as it was passed from one mech to the other.**

"Think I'm gonna purge." Bumblebee said as his optics tracked the disorientating moves. Ratchet however showed him no sympathy as he clipped the young mech round the back of the helm "ow!"

"Say, why is Prowl's name being mentioned?" Bulkhead asked, confused.

"Yea I'm curious too." Bumblebee replied as they both glanced across to the ninja standing beside Meister, Prowl simply met their gaze but refused to give them any details.

"Be quiet you two, I want to hear." Sari said.

**"Besides, our little sparkling would want to see how its life will be once it comes into the world." The younger Meister said.**

** "But Prowl hates video cameras, he'll tell you how illogical it is and all that stuff, don't you remember last week when the twins were trying to get a clip of him working so they could show the bitlet how boring his father is." The grey mech rambled on, Meister chuckled.**

** "But this will be much different, Blue."**

** "If you say so."**

** "Come on, lets show the little spark the rest of his soon to be home."**

** "Okay."**

"Wait, is that Uncle Bluestreak, dad?" Jazz asked.

"Yea it is bitlet." Meister replied as he glanced at his son, a small smile formed on Jazz's lip components at the mention of the endearing nickname his spark carrier would sometimes use.

"I say he talks too much." Bumblebee said.

"You should meet his son then." Meister said with a smile. The little yellow bot glanced at him but the older black and white refused to elaborate.

**Images of the familiar Autobot base on Cybertron was shown. "Hey, there's Convoy." Bluestreak was heard to say.**

** "About fraggin' time." Meister mumbled. **

Optimus stiffened at the mention of his sire's designation and his spark pounded within its chamber in anticipation.

**"Bluestreak, Meister." Came a deep voice, the camera fell upon a tall red and blue mech who looked a bit like Optimus, but he had an elite guard symbol upon one of his shoulders "what are you two doing with that vid-cam?"**

** "Well you see sir..." Meister started until two sparklings ran into the picture, the taller one carrying a robot like toy.**

** "Give it back Sentinel!" The smaller one shouted as he chased the bigger one "Daddy! Sentinel took my toy!"**

** "Sentinel what have I told you about taking your brother's toy without asking." Convoy rumbled, the older sparkling shuffled uneasily on his feet "give it back to Optimus."**

Everyone looked over at Optimus. "I didn't know SP was yer brother." said Jazz.

"That explains why you two always fight." Prowl said.

"Well since Sentinel is such a glitch head I don't want to be broadcasting that we're actually related." The young Prime explained.

"I didn't know you made such a cute sparkling, boss bot." Bumblebee said with a smirk. All Optimus did was blush a bit.

**"Now Sentinel!" The sparkling Sentinel pouted as he gave the toy back "Meister, I pray to Primus your sparkling is more well behaved." Convoy said.**

** "I very much doubt it Sir with Meister being his carrier." A new voice said off camera.**

** Suddenly the camera turned to a mech with the same frame as Bluestreak, but in the black and white pattern. "Oh, hey there Prowler! We were just looking for ya."**

** "Meister... how many times I told you not to call me Prowl? And were did you get at vid-cam?"**

** "Several times but th' request hasn't quite sunk in yet." The other black and white replied "an this I borrowed off Sunny 'n' Sides."**

** "No wonder it looks so familiar..." the taller black and white said with a sigh.**

** "Come on Prowler don't be such a tight aft, I'm makin' this fer our sparklin'." Meister told his bond-mate.**

** "Our sparkling will probably be scarred for life once it sees it."**

** "At least say hi."**

** The bigger black and white sighed "Do I have to? Our sparkling will know who I am."**

** 'Please Prowler?"**

** "Primus, Meister, not the face..."**

** "Pretty please Prowl." Meister pleaded, Prowl sighed deeply through his intakes.**

** "Very well..." Prowl glanced up and met the camera fully "Hello little one."**

Meister looked over at Jazz and Prowl sitting next to him. Prowl sat rigidly in his seat as he was confronted with his past self whilst Jazz kept his gaze upon his father, his expression full of sorrow. The older black and white knew that it would be hard for three of the mechs in this room to be confronted with elements from their past, but for them it was a necessary reminder of what they had lost.

**"See Prowler, that wasn't so bad." The larger black and white grumbled something unintelligibly under his breath as he stepped out of the view of the camera "aww Prowler baby."**

** "It's Prowl, Meister."**

** "Never let it be said, that ya father doesn't sulk bitlet." The smaller black and white said as he turned the camera briefly to look at him before settling it on a young Sentinel "an if ya come across Sentinel later in life, ya gotta show 'im this." The camera zoomed in to show the small blue mech sat on the floor with one digit stuck up his nasal passage.**

Bumblebee started to laugh. "Eww that's just nasty." Sari said pulling a face of disgust whilst the others all chuckled around her.

**Convoy sighed "Sentinel, you know better then that."**

** The younger Meister chuckled at the little blue mech's antics "Looks like we've got all that to look forward too." Convoy just sighed again.**

** "I suppose mechs will be mechs." The large blue and red mech said as he glanced down at his eldest and gave him a disapproving look, but he was simply ignored.**

** "I wonder where he gets it from." The young Meister said. Convoy snapped his head round to glare lightly at the smaller black and white whilst the Prime's bond-mate chuckled "anyway I gotta go and show our soon to be sparkling more of it's new home."**

** "Meister you don't need to, he will see it all once he arrives in the world." Prowl told his bonded.**

** "There ya go again, callin' it a he, we might have a femme." The smaller black and white responded as he glanced back at his mate.**

** "Meister, my processors tell me our sparkling is going to be a mech."**

** "Ya not Ratch so how could you know."**

** "I... just know." Prowl replied as he glanced away, Meister frowned at his mate. It wasn't like his bonded to make wild guesses like the one he had just made.**

** "Prowler, where ya going?"**

** "I just remembered that I have to train a new group of Autobots."**

** "I'll come with."**

** "You're not going to record the class."**

** "Yes I am."**

** "Meister."**

** "What? There's no harm in it." The smaller black and white replied.**

** "Fine," The taller black and white said with a sigh.**

** "You won't regret it Prowler."**

** "Hmm." The larger black and white hummed knowing nothing good would come of his mate following him to one of his classes.**

** When they arrived at the room, many young Autobots were waiting for them but standing off to the side was a familiar looking bot, granted looking younger. **

"M-Master Yoketron?" Prowl said in shock.

**The larger black and white walked into the middle of the room "Okay class today we have a special guest with us, he's going to help me demonstrate some cyber ninja techniques. Everyone, this is Master Yoketron."**

** The young students all bowed to the circuit su master in respect and were surprised when the older bot responded in kind. **

** "We'll start with some stretching techniques then we'll move onto Metallikato moves." Prowl told his class, from the corner of his optics he could see Meister give him a thumbs up. **

Everyone watched the screen as the class started.

**The Prowl on screen instructed his students into some stretching moves before showing them a few cyber ninja techniques. He called for some volunteers to try them out and was surprised to have so many step forward. But as it was he could only instruct a few at a time.**

"I guess it was fate that WarPath brought you to Master Yoketron, huh?" Jazz asked his fellow cyber ninja.

"Yeah..." Prowl said as he watched the screen.

**"Now the last move we will show you is called Diffusion." The taller black and white spoke "It's quite useful when you face an enemy with no weapons." The class' interest piqued when they heard that.**

"I'd never heard of Diffusion..." Prowl said.

"Yer old self was a master at it." Meister told him with a small smile.

"I wish I could have learned it from Master Yoketron." The black and gold ninja replied.

"Watch and ya might learn somethin."

**The two mechs went into position, neither of them was holding any weapons. Each scanned the other critically looking for any signs of weakness. It happened so quick that the pair of them were barely seen as one went on the offensive and the other on the defensive, combating one each others moves.**

"Wow, who ever that mech that had your name Prowl, he's good." Bumblebee said.

"Yea he was awesome" Meister uttered to himself, Jazz glanced at his spark carrier and offered him a small sad smile. Prowl looked over at the two mechs setting near him. It made him sad to see his fellow cyber ninja and his spark carrier so upset and it was his fault. He just wished he could remember more of his past life, he just wished that whatever had happened to him had never occurred. Sure the holo vid Meister brought with him did help a bit but he still couldn't remember. He sighed deeply through his intakes as he returned his gaze to the tv screen, he truly envied his past self.

**The two mechs upon the screen were combating each others moves so smoothly that they were flawless, no punch or kick scored a hit and every grappling move failed. Well the one of the grappling moves worked as Prowl was distracted momentarily by a gasp from his mate and was neatly flipped over onto his back and pinned.**

The older Meister chuckled "He never did forgive me for that, but I blame you, ya had ta start bouncin' on ma spark."

"Dad!" Jazz said as he started to blush.

"He was sulky fer ages proclaimin' he coulda won that match fair an' square." Meister replied ignoring his creation's indignant response at being blamed for his sire losing.

"Sounds like someone we know." Bumblebee said as he glanced at the two black and whites and his fellow team-mate, Prowl simply glared at the small yellow bot.  
It wasn't long until the halo-vid was finished.

"Awww is that all?" Sari asked.

"Nope, got more." Meister said with a smile.

Jazz glared at his spark carrier "Don't you dare." The older black and white grinned at his creation as he removed a few more holo-disks from sub-space.

"Maybe Jazz is right." Optimus said "It's getting late."

"Maybe tomorrow then?" Meister asked as he stored them away whilst ignoring the glare his creation was still shooting him.

"We will see." The young Prime stepped out of the room, the others watched him leave knowing that seeing his creators again had possibly brought some painful memories to the forefront.

Silence fell over the room before Bumblebee broke it with a loud yawn "Think I'm gonna follow the boss bot's example an' hit the berth too."

The small yellow bot held out his hands for Sari to clamber up on them before he carried her to her room on the base. Bulkhead was the next leaving Ratchet, Prowl, Jazz and Meister in the room.

"Well, come on Meister," Ratchet said "I got a spare berth in the medical bay we can move into a room for ya."

"I'm comin' old bot." The older black and white replied as he followed after the medic.

Jazz and Prowl watched them leave. "I guess . . . you have to get back to Ultra Magnus..." Prowl asked.

"Yea I oughta, keep an' optic on ma dad ok."

Prowl nodded "Sure..."

"Night Prowl." The younger black and white made his way to the entrance of the base before disappearing into the shadows. Prowl sighed before he decided to check up on Ratchet and Meister.

He could hear the pair of them bicker good naturedly at one another as they moved one of the berths from the med-bay to one of the spare rooms. "I told you, tilt your side to my left." Ratchet grumbled.

"I was!" Meister replied.

"You could have fooled me!"

"I could leave ya to do it old mech." Meister said loosening his grip slightly.

"Don't you slaggin' dare." Ratchet hissed at him as he glared at the black and white who was grinning at him.

"I could."

"You try it youngling and I will weld your aft to this berth an' don't think I won't."

"Okay, okay I get ya." Silence fell between the two of them for a few moments before Meister spoke up again "do ya think I did th' right thing in showin' Optimus an' Prowl that holo vid?"

"Well... who knows."

"It's just that I kinda feel guilty for showin' Optimus a much happier time in his life." Meister replied "an' Prowl's gonna have questions about what happened ta him."

Ratchet sighed "This is the reason I didn't tell Prowl about his past when I put his spark in that body."

"I..I just wish my Prowl was still here." Meister replied sadly.

"Only in spark, Meister." Ratchet said "only in spark."

"I know." They soon got the berth in the spare room.

"Right youngling I'll let you get some rest an' see ya in the morning." Ratchet told the black and white mech as he helped maneuver the berth into place before making his way to the door.

"Thanks Ratch." The medic offered him a small smile before stepping out of the room, Meister glanced around the sparse room before making his way to the berth and perching on the edge of it. He sighed. Meister swung his legs up onto the berth and laid down upon his back, he was beginning to miss Cybertron a little. But he was curious to find out what Earth had to offer since it had attracted the attention of his creation and Prowl.

* * *

Prowl headed back to his room and his tree granted he was a bit sad. He heard everything that Ratchet and Meister was talking about. He couldn't help but think about seeing his past self upon that holo-vid recording, he desperately wanted to know more about what he had been like before fate had dealt him a poor hand and snatched him from his life, his family. He sat under his tree, trying to cycle into recharge. However he quickly found that his systems refused to settle down for recharge and knew he had to get the answers he sought before he would be able to get some rest. He stood up and headed off to the one that could help him.

The black and gold ninja crept quietly through the hallways, making sure not to disturb his comrades before he finally reached the spare room Meister was held up in. He sighed deep in order to calm his systems. Meister lay there awake in his quarters. The elder Elite Guard just couldn't sleep tonight. At that moment he could hear the door to his quarters open slowly. Slowly looking over he saw the smaller and slimmer form of the black and gold ninja bot. It was hard to tell from the visor but Meister noticed the unsure frown on his faceplate. He slowly raised up to support his frame with one arm. "Sorry to bother you . .." Prowl spoke shyly "did I wake you?"

Meister shook his head "Nah, ya didn't, is something wrong?" Prowl nervously shifted from one foot to the other, he wasn't sure how exactly to approach the subject with the older mech. Meister noticed.

"I just..." Prowl began.

"Ya wanna know more about yer past self." The black and white mech replied as he sat up fully. Prowl nodded "come, sit by me." The black and gold ninja hesitantly crossed the room before perching on the edge of the berth. "Okay what do ya wanna know?"

"What was I... What was he like?" Prowl inquired not quite meeting the other's gaze.

"Well..."

"I understand if do not wish to talk about it." The black and gold ninja said looking a little crest fallen.

"No, it's not just that." Meister said. Prowl saw the saddened look on the others facial plates and tentatively reached out with a hand to rest upon one of the others forearms in a gesture of reassurance. Meister glanced at him surprised that the ninja had initiated any sort of contact. Prowl had a small smile on his face "ya really wanna know about him?"

"Yes, if you can. I have all these unanswered questions..."

Meister sighed "He was very much like you in fact, ya have much of his personality quirks. He devoted himself to everythin', his work, his martial arts . . . me." He glanced away from the other "an' when Jazz came along that devotion extended to him as well, in fact I was surprised to see him drop everythin' when Jazz wanted his attention."

"So... what did happen?"

"A nasty virus got into his systems destroyin' and wipin' everythin' it came into contact with, we had no choice but ta remove ya spark before it was too late." Meister replied "I was hopin' that even a small part of him would have still been there when you on-lined."

"I'm sorry..."

The black and white mech frowned "What for, it wasn't ya fault."

"I know... but..."

"Prowl what happened, happened." Meister replied "can't change the past."

"I wish we could..."

"What?" The black and white inquired curious as to what the other wanted to say. Prowl looked down at the floor "Prowler?"

"I wish... we could go back... I'm hurting you and Jazz like this..."

"So do I but... you can't change things that have already happened Prowl, I learned to except that 'he' was gone an' Jazz will do the same eventually." Prowl looked a bit saddened.

"I wish I could remember my past life." The black and gold ninja said.

"Ya never know, if ya watch the holo-vids ya might recall somethin'." Meister replied.

"Maybe..."

"I should be gettin' some rest an' so should you." The black and white told the ninja.

"Yeah..." Prowl said with a sigh as he stood up from the berth.

"I promise ya Prowl, things will work out in the end."

"I hope so... Goodnight then..."

"Night Prowl." Meister replied. The black and gold ninja offered the other a small smile before making his way across to the door, he glanced back at the black and white before stepping outside, the doors closing behind him. Meister sighed sadly. He wished he could have offered Prowl more in terms of answers, but it simply dredged up too much of the past. Meister sighed again as he tried to lie on the berth and try to fall into recharge. He knew he wouldn't be the only one who would have problems falling into recharge tonight, in fact he was still concerned about Jazz but he would check up on his creation in the morning.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All Transformers stuff belongs to Hasbro. The plot line belongs to me.

Author's note: This is my first Transformers Animated fic. I don't mind it as much as I first did but I still don't care for TFA Prowl but this idea came in my head.

Family Way  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 6

Prowl went back into his room, still a lot of stuff running through his processors. He knew recharge was going to be troublesome for him tonight, so he decided that maybe meditation was in order to calm his processor enough so he could sleep. He went over to his tree and sat cross legged at its base. The black and gold ninja powered down his visor and his systems as he allowed himself to fall into a meditative state.

Prowl transferred into somewhere else. At first he was unsure where he was. "Prowler!" he heard a voice shout out. He looked around, having to find the source of the voice. Soon the veil was lifted and he found himself floating in the air above the scene below him. He could see a younger version of Meister rushing across the room with a sparkling clutched tightly in his arms, the black and gold ninja glanced across to see the opposite of Meister's paint job collapse to the floor before slipping into unconsciousness. His spark was screaming at him to help. But he knew he couldn't as much as he wanted to, all he could do was watch as the scene unfolded beneath him. He watched as the younger Meister collapsed on his knees in front of his mate, the sparkling version of his fellow cyber ninja was clicking and patting the unconscious mech before him. He glanced over to the doorway when he heard the doors whoosh open permitting a small group of Autobots that all bore medical colors.

"Meister what happened?" A slightly younger Ratchet asked as he made his way across.

"I don't know he just collapsed." The black and white replied as he clutched the tiny sparkling closer to him when Jazz began to whimper.

"Okay let's get him to medical." Ratchet said as he looked towards his med team. Meister stood near by watching worriedly as the med bots gently lift his mate onto a waiting gurney. Little Jazz was whimpering more in his carrier's arms. The black and gold ninja followed after the group, he wanted to be able to offer Meister and little Jazz some sort of comfort, but knew he couldn't. After all he wasn't physically there, it was just a memory that had been buried.

When they arrived at the medical bay, the medical group transported the mech to a medical berth. There was a flurry of activity around the prone form of his past self whilst his former bond-mate and dare-he-say child stood to one side, out of the way. Little Jazz was still whimpering, having no clue why his father didn't wake up. Prowl wanted to offer comfort to the little mechlet, reassure him that he was fine, but had no choice but to watch Meister do his best to quiet the sparkling. "Easy bitlet," Meister said softly "Ratch will figure out what's wrong with yer father." Jazz whirled sadly and buried his helm into his spark carrier's chassis, Prowl couldn't help but feel guilty at causing the little one so much pain so early in his life. Meister slowly rub his hand on the little sparkling's helm.

The black and gold ninja stepped closer to Meister and Jazz and gently placed a hand upon the back of the infant's helm "Shhh little one." He whispered. What happened next took him completely by surprise, the sparkling glanced right at him and soft clicks escaped his vocalizer. Prowl was a bit surprised, unsure of what just happened.

"What ya looking at little one?" Meister asked his sparkling. The black and gold ninja found himself taken completely by surprise, how was Jazz able to see him when this was only supposed to be a memory flashback into the past? He briefly wondered whether the elite guard ninja had seen him when he was a sparkling and would have to ask him when he spoke to him next.

"Okay we got him stable but who knows how long that will last." Ratchet said as he came up "He might come around for a bit."

"Thanks Ratch." Meister replied as he made his way over to the berth his mate was lying upon. Meister used a free hand and gently placed it on top of his mate's. Blue optics flickered on line and locked onto Meister "Hey there." The smaller black and white greeted his bonded.

"What h-happened?" Prowl asked.

"Ya collapsed." Meister told him "scared poor lil Jazz too."

The Prowl on the berth shakily raised a hand to touch his sparkling "I d-didn't mean too." The little sparkling started clicking happy to see his father awake. "Hey t-there little one." The larger black and white greeted the infant, Jazz whirled inquisitively at him "I'm f-fine." The black and white sparkling clicked more.

"I think he wants ya to hold him love." Meister told his bonded when he saw their creation make grabbing motions toward his sire, Prowl smiled and allowed his bonded to rest their sparkling upon his chest plates. The other Prowl watched sadly as Sire and creation interacted and knew exactly how this was going to end. Prowl just wish he can pull out of this image before that came to past. He shut off his optics, shutting out the painful imagery before him then on-lined them again to find himself sitting inside his room at the old warehouse, he inhaled a deep intake of air before he let it out a shaky exhale.

Prowl was now unsure if he could go into recharge now. He briefly wondered if he should sink back into meditation whether another brief flashback into his past would visit him. But then he just shook his head and decided to try to go into recharge. Prowl was mildly surprised when his systems engaged his recharge cycle and he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, the sun shown through the tree in Prowl's room. The sound of the wind rustling the green leaves of the trees easily disguised the sound of someone entering the room from the roof, a black and white form quickly and silently made his way down before springing upon an unsuspecting Prowl. There was a smile on his face plates as Jazz slowly walked up behind Prowl. "Morning Jazz." The black and gold ninja greeted his comrade.

"Dang, how ya know it was me?"

"You are hardly quiet when it comes to sneaking up on one bot." Prowl told him as he glanced at the other ninja, Jazz sat down upon the wooden floor opposite him.

"Oh?"

"Have you spoken to your carrier this morning?" Prowl inquired.

"Nope, gonna leave the old bot in recharge a little while longer." Jazz replied "thought I'd come and bug you first."

"Oh..." Prowl started then remembered what he saw during his meditation "Jazz...do you remember anything when you were a sparkling?"

The black and white glanced at him curiously "Such as?"

"Like...when my past self first collapsed?"

"Prowler that was a long time ago an' I was just a sparklin'." Jazz replied "but I do remember one thin'."

"What?"

"I remember seein' a mech stand beside ma spark carrier, offerin' me comfort but can't I fer the life of me remember what he looked like." The elite guard ninja replied.

"Really...?"

"Yea man, I really wish I could remember as he was a great help."

Prowl smiled a bit. "Jazz...I think that was me."

"What?" Jazz demanded, a look of surprise upon his facial plates "are ya sure?"

Prowl nodded. "I was doing some meditation last night before I went into recharge... I saw what happened...and you..."

"What?" The other ninja asked, completely curious as to what the other was going to say.

"Well..."

"Prowler what happened?"

"I saw what happened to my past self..."

"How can ya . . . ya said ya didn't remember?"

"I don't know..." Jazz glanced away, he missed his sire terribly. More so now that he had been reminded of what he had been like before he had become the Prowl across from him. "I'm sorry if I'm causing you so much pain, Jazz." Prowl said.

"It's just that . . . I barely remember him." The elite guard ninja replied "an' I know this hasn't been easy for you either."

"I know... But I think your carrier's halo-discs are helping."

"Not to mention embarassin'."

"I guess so."

"Come on I need ta wake ma carrier up, he's a bit of a lazy bot." Jazz said. Prowl nodded as he stood up. The black and gold ninja followed the other out of the room and down the corridor to where they had placed Meister for the duration of his stay. Jazz gently knocked on the door. There was no answer from within so the white and black mech rested his audio receptor against the metal door, Prowl frowned at him.

"Your carrier might already be up and about."

"Nuh uh, he's still in there alright." Jazz keyed in the code and stepped into the dark room quietly. Prowl followed him.

"What are you doing?" The black and gold ninja asked in almost a whisper as his fellow ninja crept up to the berth where his carrier was currently lying, deep in recharge. Jazz just smirked at him. Prowl was just about to open his mouth plates to tell the other ninja that they should wait for Meister wake up on his own terms when Jazz pounced upon his carrier in a very childish manner.

"Gahhh! I'm up!" Jazz fell back on his aft, arms wrapped around his middle as he laughed at the expression upon his carrier's facial plates. Meister glared at his creation. "Right you little . . ." Were the only words of warning Jazz got before his carrier pounced pinning him to the berth to begin tickling him. Prowl just stare at the scene.

"Prowler . . . help." Jazz said in-between laughs of laughter whilst trying to defend his ticklish spots from his parent.

"I...I don't want to get in-between you two..." Prowl said.

"Spoil . . . sport." The elite guard ninja replied as he attempted to get one of his feet between him and his carrier in order to push the older mech away only for Meister to shift his weight and pin the offending limb down "I give up, I give up." Jazz breathed between deep intakes of air. Meister smiled at his creation. "Get off me old mech." The older black and white glared playfully at his son before assaulting the younger black and white's exposed side again, Jazz curled up as much as he possibly could "okay, okay ya not old!"

"And don't ya forget it." Meister said. Jazz chuckled as he rolled off the berth and unsteadily got to his feet, he glanced across to where Prowl was stood. Prowl was standing there smiling fondly at the pair of them, he had initially been taken by surprise when a past memory popped up into his processor, he had seen a younger Meister tickling a smaller Jazz in order to get the sparkling to laugh. "Prowl?" Meister inquired when he saw the fond smile upon the black and gold ninja's facial plates, he had seen that smile before.

"Yes?"

"Everything alright?" The older black and white asked, Jazz was also now looking at his fellow ninja curiously.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Jazz got up and headed over to the other ninja. "Ya sure?" he asked.

"Yes Jazz." Prowl replied swatting away the younger black and white mech.

"Okay if ya say so."

"Jazz stop bein' such a glitch an' go an' see if the rest of th' base is up." Meister told his creation, the Elite guard ninja raised a single optic ridge behind his visor at his spark carrier before casting a look at Prowl, but none the less he disappeared from the room leaving the pair alone. Prowl sighed a bit. "Sorry about Jazz, he tends to have a turbo flea up his exhaust port first thing in the morning." Meister told him "I have no idea where he gets it from."

"You sure about that?" Prowl asked.

The black and white mech smirked at that "Well you . . . I mean the other you was always up bright an' early, dragged my aft out of th' berth a few times."

"I see..."

Meister just chuckled before he glanced away "So . . ." He began as he glanced at the black and gold ninja "have ya had any memory recalls since I showed ya the holo-vid?"

"Some..."

"And?" The older mech inquired, curious as to what memories this Prowl had witnessed. Prowl looked down at the floor for a bit. Meister frowned behind his visor at the mech's troubled look "Prowl what did you see?"

"I saw...I saw what happen to him/me..."

The black and white mech glanced away from the ninja as the all too painful memory of what happened to his bonded appeared in his processor "I see."

"Jazz...he was worried..." Meister glanced back at him, curious. "H-He was crying..."

"He was distressed, he knew something was going on I could feel it through the bond." The black and white mech explained "he went so quiet after . . . ."

"I...I did that... I think..."

The black and white mech frowned "Prowl, what is it?"

Prowl glanced away "I was there... and I think... Jazz saw me." Meister just stared at him, unable to get his vocalizer to work. "I knew it sounded weird..." Prowl said.

"I..." The black and white began, unsure of what to say until it finally dawned upon him "now I understand, Jazz was lookin' at ya."

"But how? Back then I was still..."

"Ya got me there." Meister replied. Prowl looked towards the floor. "Prowler I'm sure there's gotta be a reason."

"I..."

"Maybe ya were sent ta us for a reason that day, ta reassure us everythin' was gonna be okay." The black and white said.

"Maybe..."

"It's th' only thin' I can think of." Prowl sighed again.

"Everything has just become so complicated." The black and gold ninja said.

"I know an' I wish I had an explanation fer ya." Meister replied "but there are somethin's that can't be explained an' maybe this is one of them."

"Still . . ." Prowl began.

Meister laughed "Don't think about it Prowl, ya only gonna give ya processor ache then I'm gonna have ta explain to Ratchet how I made ya glitch."

"Glitch?" The ninja asked with a frown marring his facial plates.

"Yea it was a common occurrence when ya were . . . th' other you." The black and white explained "Ratch use ta tear me a new one every time I had ta call him out."

"Oh..."

Meister sighed "We should go an' join th' others."

"Okay..." The black and white mech made his way over to the doorway and palmed the control on the wall, the doors whooshed open and unfiltered sunlight streamed into the room. Prowl quickly made his way across and offered a small shy smile before he stepped out with Meister not far behind him.

* * *

They headed to the main room of the plant. Bulkhead was setting out oil cans for everyone. Meister glanced around and noticed the apparent lack of his offspring's presence in the room, he grumbled to himself, where had that little fragger gone now? Jazz was forever disappearing only to make his reappearance minutes later, but not after giving his spark carrier a good spark attack first. Prowl noticed this. "He properly went to see Ultra Magnus." he said.

"I hope so." Meister replied "I don't want anythin' happenin' ta him."

Prowl gave him an oil barrel. "It's not energon...but..." he said.

The older black and white glanced at him "Somethin's better than nothin'." Prowl nods a bit. Prowl slowly raised the oil barrel to his lips. Meister watched him from the corner of his optics before glancing about the room for his creation, he really hoped Jazz would appear soon. At that moment the familiar shape of Jazz's alt mode appeared headed towards the old plant. The older black and white mech's spirits immediately lifted when he saw his son. Jazz transformed the instant he was inside the warehouse and smiled when he saw his spark carrier. "Where the slag have you been?" Meister demanded.

"What? I havta report to Ultra Magnus this morning. Ya always told me to listen to the higher ups." Jazz said.

"Ya mean ya actually listen ta me?" The older black and white asked.

"Yeah, when do I don't?"

"Most of th' time." Meister replied with a grin. Jazz playfully glared at his spark carrier as he made his way over.

"Hey I listen, its th' question of whether it sinks in." Jazz said tapping one of his audios. Meister shook his head with a smile. Prowl shook his head in amusement at the banter between parent and child, and wondered briefly if this was always a daily occurrence.

"What have you got planned for the day runt?" The older black and white asked.

"Runt? Dad that was uncalled for! An' I got a couple of patrols I gotta run sor why don't ya get Prowl ta show ya around Detroit?" The elite guard ninja replied.

With that Jazz was off. "He's doing this on propose." Prowl said.

"Hmm he's always had a knack for plannin' thin's out in advance, figured he got that from you." Meister replied. Prowl blinks. Meister noticed the look on his facial plates "ya were always a thinker, always one step ahead of everyone else ... well the old you any way."

"Oh."

"Soo...should we do what Jazz suggested?"

"I don't see why not." Prowl and Meister both transformed and drove off. The black and gold ninja decided to get most of the usual sites out of the way.

* * *

As Prowl showed Meister around, they didn't know some one was watching them. The bounty hunter Lockdown watched the pair as they moved around the city, he was curious as to who the black and white bot was traveling with the black and gold ninja. He was determine to find out. Meister loved all of what Prowl was showing him. There was so much to see and he could see why Jazz spoke so highly of the planet, it was far more colorful than Cybertron. He wondered why some Cybertronians were afraid of organic life. They didn't seem very threatening at all, in fact if anything they appeared fragile. Meister didn't understand why they had been labeled dangerous in the slightest, in fact he was more than curious about them. Prowl seemed to like them as well since there a huge tree growing in the middle of his quarters. However the older black and white got to witness first hand how fragile they really were when a tree close to him shattered in a million splinters when a plasma round hit it. "What in Primus!" Prowl immediately dropped into a defensive stance, optics scanning their surroundings whilst unconsciously placing himself between Meister and any foe they were about to encounter. Meister couldn't help but smile while thinking of such a thing he used to do long ago. But he refused to comment on it as he too dropped into a defensive stance, after all he had been a student of Circuit Su, he had just never had progressed as far as Prowl had.

"Now Prowl why you have to do a thing and hang out with some old time mech." a voice said.

"Lockdown...I thought I told you before..." Prowl growled.

"You told me alright mech, doesn't mean I'm goin' to listen." The bounty hunter replied. Meister stares at Lockdown. He didn't like the looks of the mech. He also knew by the way that the pair acted towards one another that they had encountered one another before.

"Meister," Prowl started "Get some place safe."

The older black and white mech glanced from Prowl to Lockdown "Ya sure ya gonna be alright? I don't wanna leave ya here so ya can get ya butt kicked."

"It's okay." Prowl said "I can handle him." Meister still looked hesitant but none the less complied and transformed before taking off. Prowl make sure Meister was a safe distance away before he started dealing with Lockdown. The black and gold ninja scrutinized the other closely waiting for any form of attack.

"We could have been partners Prowl." Lockdown said.

"You and I are too different Lockdown, I'm not like you."

"Really? Are you sure?" Prowl simply glared at the bounty hunter refusing to give him an answer to that. "That's a shame..." Lockdown said.

"What do you want Lockdown?"

"Well you know the usual, to cause some chaos, collect some mods." The Bounty hunter replied.

"Well look somewhere else." Prowl said.

"Too bad. Your new friend had some nice mods..."

"You leave Meister alone."

"Nope, no can do." Prowl glared at him. The black and gold ninja dropped into a defensive stance ready to take on Lockdown and keep him from pursuing Meister.

Lockdown smiled at him before he made his move. It happened so fast that Prowl barely had the chance to dodge it in time, but he quickly countered with a move of his own. The black and gold ninja back flipped out of the way as the bounty hunter moved in to deliver a series of punches, Prowl kicked the fist that was aimed for his facial plates which swung Lockdown's arm open wide and exposing an advantage that the black and gold cyber-ninja took quickly. He performed a round house kick that sent the bounty hunter staggering backwards. "You will never hurt Meister." Prowl growled.

Lockdown glanced at him curiously as he converted his left arm into the chainsaw and took a swipe at Prowl "You seem mighty protective toward an old bot Prowl."

"He's a friend." Prowl said as he dodges.

"He reminds me of that other ninja, near enough the same color scheme, the one with the cool nunchuku." The bounty hunter said trying to provoke the black and gold cyber-ninja further.

"Leave Jazz out of this." Prowl snarled as he dodged a few more swipes aimed his way, feeling overly protective towards the two black and whites.

* * *

In the meantime, Meister raced back to the plant, looking for his son. "Jazz!"

The younger black and white glanced across from where he was stood and saw the panicked look upon his carrier's facial plates, he rushed across and met Meister half way "Dad what happened? Where's Prowl?"

"He's fighting some odd mech."

"I gotta go out there and help him, he may need ma help." Jazz replied.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, if it's who I think it is, he's gonna need help." The younger black and white responded.

Meister stopped him before he stepped out of the warehouse "Jazz go carefully, I don't wanna lose ya both."

"I'll be okay Dad."

"I know I just ..." He trailed off; Jazz gave him a reassuring smile before he finally disappeared.

* * *

Jazz raced towards the park were Prowl was still fighting Lockdown. He could hear the sounds of battle and pushed himself as fast as he could go. Lockdown was slowly getting the best of Prowl. Jazz knew he couldn't let that happen and jumped into the fray. He kicked Lockdown in the head before the bounty hunter could do anything to stop him. Lockdown snarled furiously and took a swipe at the Elite Guard ninja with his chainsaw, Jazz managed to skip out of the way of the first strike but he hissed in pain when he felt it graze his right thigh the second time. "Jazz?" Prowl asked, concern written in the tone of his voice.

"I'm alright, what about you?" The black and white inquired as he threw his weight into a backwards flip.

"I'm fine." Prowl said even though one of his shoulders had started to hurt after the last kick from the bounty hunter.

"Old Ratch is gonna have a field day with us." Jazz replied as he ducked and dodged the kicks and punches Lockdown threw at him, he wanted to get this over and done with and get them back to the base before one of them got seriously hurt.

Prowl ducked and dodged out of the way of the attacks Lockdown was throwing at him, there was no way he would allow the bounty hunter to hurt his family. He started at that thought, after all there was no point in denying it, however the thought was enough to distract him momentarily and he was struck with the chainsaw attachment, luckily enough the cut wasn't deep but it still hurt like slag. He was saved from a second strike when one of Jazz's nunchuku spun through the air colliding with Lockdown's helm and spinning back to its wielder. "You two are starting to bore me." Lockdown said.

"Sorry ta hear that." Jazz responded. Lockdown glared at the two ninjas.

The bounty hunter decided that he needed to take one of them out of the fight so he wasn't at such a disadvantage, so he focused his efforts upon Prowl. However the Elite Guard ninja refused to be ignored in favor of his companion and took the blow intended for the black and gold cyber-ninja. "Jazz!"

Prowl rushed across to the black and white ninja sprawled out on his back, his spark pulsing rapidly in its casing especially once he saw the blow glow of energon. Jazz grunted in pain before rolling onto his side, one hand immediately pressing against the nasty wound upon his abdomen. "I'm ... alright ... father." The elite guard ninja hissed as he curled in on himself.

"Father?" Lockdown inquired curiously. Prowl glared at him over his shoulder.

"I will deal with you later." Prowl sneered at the bounty hunter. Lockdown looked put out by that, but he knew better then to anger a parent protecting their offspring, but then again the more he thought about it, the more he came to realize that an angry Prowl was more of a challenge. He was still confused in how Prowl could be the Elite Guard's father considering they looked to be around the same age. After all the black and gold cyber-ninja should be some slow and defenseless old mech. But right now he would save that investigation for later and turned his attention to goading Prowl into a fight. "Hang on Jazz until I get Lockdown out of here and then we can take you to Ratchet."

"I ain't g-goin' anywhere ... mech." The Elite guard ninja replied as he clamped both of his hands down tight upon the wound in order to stop the flow of energon. Prowl felt his spark tug painfully in its chamber at the whine of pain leaving the black and white's vocalizer, but first he needed to get Lockdown to retreat so he could focus his attention fully upon his ... upon Jazz.

The black and gold cyber-ninja clambered to his feet and moved into a defensive position, putting himself between Lockdown and Jazz. "So been playin' happy families in my absence hey Prowl?" The bounty hunter inquired as he too dropped down into a stance. Prowl growled.

"Why don't you leave us alone, Lockdown." Prowl said.

"Sorry mech you know the deal, I see a mod I like, I gotta have it." The bounty hunter replied noticing how tightly coiled the black and gold ninja's frame was.

"There are no mods here that you need." Prowl growled.

"I beg to differ, both you and that old mech have a few things I wouldn't mind pilfering and I'm sure if I scanned your ... friend over there that he might also have something worth taking." Lockdown replied. The black and gold ninja felt a surge of protectiveness infuse his frame and he snarled angrily before he leapt at the bounty hunter. Lockdown was taken by surprise at the sheer ferocity that Prowl attacked him with and barely had the chance to defend himself against the series of strikes aimed at him.

"...DON'T...EVER...COME...NEAR...MY...FAMILY..." Prowl said fiercely as he punched with each word. Lockdown stumbled backwards, barely ducking out of the way as another strike was thrown his way. He decided it was best to cut his losses now before he lost a limb or worse ended up deactivated.

"That's it, I'm out of here. See you later kid." With that Lockdown transformed and drove off.

Prowl growled deeply in his throat at the cowardice being exhibited by the bounty hunter before it suddenly dawned upon him; Jazz was still injured and in desperate need of Ratchet's help. The black and gold ninja turned his attention from the rapidly disappearing form of Lockdown back to the other ninja who was deathly still upon the grass of the park. He rushed over and gently placed a hand upon one of Jazz's shoulder struts. The elite guard ninja suddenly gripped his wrist with an energon coated hand and a dimmed visor glanced up at him. "See told ... ya I wasn't goin' ... anywhere." Jazz told him with a wobbly smile upon his lip components.

"Save your strength, Jazz." Prowl said gently as reach down to gently lift Jazz into his arms "We're going to get you to Ratchet."

"Mmm 'kay." The black and white cyber-ninja responded almost sleepily as he snuggled into Prowl's chest plates. The black and gold ninja couldn't help but panic at the sound of the other's voice as it meant Jazz was slowly slipping into an energon deprived stasis. Prowl then put on a burst of speed as he raced back to the base.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All Transformers stuff belongs to Hasbro. The plot line belongs to me.

Author's note: This is my first Transformers Animated fic. I don't mind it as much as I first did but I still don't care for TFA Prowl but this idea came in my head.

Family Way  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 7

Meister was pacing worriedly as he waited for the two things he love in life to come back. He had been initially worried about leaving Prowl alone to face that unknown mech, but his worry had only increased tenfold when Jazz had insisted upon going out to help his former bond-mate. Meister then saw a familiar frame racing towards the building. He stopped in his pacing and rushed out to greet Prowl only to feel his fuel pump nearly stall in his chest when he saw the unconscious form of his creation in the other cyber-ninja's arms. "...J-Jazz... What happen?" Meister asked, now very worried.

"Lockdown .. he ..." Prowl began as he relinquished his hold on Jazz when Meister plucked the smaller black and white out of his arms. Could he really tell the older mech that the reason Jazz was injured and unconscious was because of him?

Ratchet had just walked into the room and saw them. "What in Primus?"

"Ratch you have ta help them!" Meister cried as he raced over, the old medic quickly scanned Prowl before turning his scanners on Jazz.

"Slag, we need to get him into the repair bay stat." Ratchet responded as he guided Meister toward the med-bay "Prowl I wanna see your sorry aft in there too." Prowl nodded a bit.

The black and gold ninja waited for them to disappear from sight before he limped slowly to his room, he didn't want to stand by and watch Ratchet trying to save Jazz especially since he knew Meister would also be close by and might see fit to blame him for his son's condition. Once he got to his quarters he jump into his tree, trying to ignore the now stinging pain in his leg.

* * *

He sat down upon one of the branches before examining the wound upon his leg, it wasn't deep but it certainly hurt like slag and was oozing energon slowly. It did require Ratchet's attention but it wasn't severe enough to warrant his immediate attention. He was mostly worried about Jazz. Jazz need Ratchet more then he did. He was half tempted to see how the other was doing, but right now he found he couldn't find it in himself to face Meister. Prowl sighed as he looked up through the leaves of his tree. He was sure Meister didn't want him anywhere near Jazz now. He allowed his shoulder struts to slouch and he glanced down at his hands in his lap before his helm snapped up when he heard someone enter his room. He was immediately surprised to see the very mech he was trying to avoid. "Prowl!" Meister called, although his voice was somewhat shaky. Prowl frowned, he couldn't understand why the older mech had come looking for him when his creation was seriously injured.

"Why are you here Meister?" The black and gold ninja asked without revealing his presence.

"Ratchet sent me ta find ya." He replied as he scanned the room for the other.

"Shouldn't you be fretting over Jazz's condition?" Prowl asked "He's far more important."

Meister vented a deep sigh "I would be but Ratch booted me out, said ma pacin' was distractin' him from his work."

Prowl sighed but didn't move from his spot from the branches of the tree. "Ratchet's like that..." Prowl said.

Meister looked around for Prowl, before coming up to the tree and looking up into the branches. The older mech smiled slightly "So that's where ya hidin'?"

The black and gold ninja refused to meet his gaze "Go back to Jazz, Meister."

"The old you would also hide from Ratch when ya hurt." Meister said "Please, come on down." Prowl vented a heavy sigh from his intakes before reluctantly leaping down from the branch he was perched upon. However his injured leg protested the abrupt movement and collapsed out from under him, luckily enough Meister was close by to grab him and right him again. Meister looked down Prowl's frame, looking at the injury the smaller mech had. "You okay?" He asked refusing to let go of the black and gold ninja.

"I'm fine." Prowl responded brushing him off. Meister wasn't so sure. "I'm sorry..." Prowl said "It...It was my fault Jazz..."

The older mech looked at him curiously "Jazz what?"

"He took the blow intended for me." The black and gold ninja replied, he waited for the other to begin ranting at him but was surprised when he felt a gentle touch on his left elbow, he glanced at the older mech.

"Mech, Jazz ... Jazz has always been like that." Meister began "he takes after you in that regard, self sacrificin', always puttin' others before ya self." Prowl soon found the floor more interesting.

"But...it's my fault..."

"Prowl..."

"No I should have been watching Lockdown more closely, then none of this would have happened." Prowl growled angrily.

Meister places his hands on Prowl's shoulders. "Prowl, don't think of such things. You did what you had to."

"But...what if Jazz..." Prowl shook his head. If his fellow ninja died...

"Prowl he's stronger than that." Meister replied, although he was trying to reassure himself more than the other ninja "he's gonna be fine."

"But what if he's not..."

"He'll be okay, he's come outta tougher scrapes before." The older mech replied "come see fer yerself." In fact Meister was more than anxious to get back to his offspring.

"But..."

"It's okay." Meister said as he gently tried to guide Prowl out of the room. The older mech guided him through the hallways to the med-bay.

* * *

Once they arrived at the med-bay, Meister knocked on the door. They both heard Ratchet grumble inside and immediately Prowl began to fear the worst, he felt the grip upon his hand tighten and knew Meister was feeling the same way. "I'm sure everything is fine." Meister said.

"As do I." Prowl replied as they finally entered the bay. Ratchet was still working on Jazz. The black and gold ninja balked at the sight of energon staining both Jazz's form and Ratchet's forearms, he was about to turn and leave but Meister's strong grip prevented him from doing so.

"Come on kid stay with me." The old medic grumbled as he furiously worked to seal off the leak.

"...It's my fault..." Prowl whispered.

"Prowler ..." The older black and white began as he tore his gaze away from his seriously ill offspring "he'll pull through he has to." He glanced back at the medic when he heard Ratchet mutter something about his son 'not joining the well of Allsparks today'.

Prowl so much wanted to leave the medical bay. He hated seeing Jazz so very hurt. But the grip Meister had on him, told him that he wasn't going anywhere. Prowl was trying to keep his frame still from shaking, trying to hold in how this upset him. Ratchet was still working.

"Before you ask he's gonna be fine." The old medic told them without looking up from the repairs he was making.

Meister looked relieved. "I know ya can do it Ratch." Ratchet didn't answer him as he continued with his work. Meister gently guide Prowl to a near by chair. He reluctantly allowed the older mech to lead him there before he was gently pushed into the chair, he nodded his thanks to Meister who simply smiled at him. "Got to stay off that leg until Ratch can get to you." Prowl simply nodded, finding his vocalizer refusing to work. Meister glanced at him in concern but the black and gold ninja simply waved him off, the older mech gently squeezed one of his shoulders before sitting down in one of the chairs next to him. After all he could be a long wait before Ratchet was finally finished with his repairs on Jazz.

* * *

After a while Ratchet step away from Jazz. "There good as new." He said as he popped a few of his stiff joints. Meister smiled happily. "You should let him rest." Ratchet said as he came over.

"But he's gonna be okay right?" The older black and white asked.

"He will be fine as long as he rests."

Meister visibly deflated at that "Oh thank Primus."

"Okay Prowl, let's see that leg of yours." The black and gold cyber-ninja visibly tensed at that, but none the less submitted quietly as Ratchet examined his leg. "Well at lest you didn't go crazy with those mods the last time you and Lockdown went head to head." Ratchet said. Prowl balked at the mention of that incident and knew immediately that Meister was looking at him without having to glance up. "This just needs to be patched up." Ratchet said. The black and gold ninja simple nodded, right now he wanted to get out of here before Meister began asking questions. Ratchet takes out his welder. "Okay this won't take long." The old medic was quick and efficient as he always was when it came to repairs so it wasn't long before the wound was closed leaving a single weld line in its place. "There, all done."

"...Thanks Ratchet..." Prowl said as he stood up before quickly leaving the medical bay. Meister vented a heavy sigh.

"Give the kid a chance, he'll come around." Ratchet told him as he gently squeezed one of his old friend's shoulder struts.

"I hope so Ratchet." Meister replied as he watched Prowl's retreating back.

"He's still sensitive about that day I guess." Ratchet said.

"What happened?" The older black and white inquired as he made his way over to his son's bedside. He smiled down at Jazz's peacefully recharging facial plates whilst he gently clasped one of his hands, his thumb brushing against knuckle joints in a soothing manner.

"I shouldn't tell you. That's for Prowl to say..." Ratchet said.

"Mech we both know how stubborn he can be." Meister told him as he met his gaze. Ratchet sighed. "Ratch, if ya don't want to say..."

"It's mostly about Lockdown. The mech's a sucker for collecting mods. The last time he and Prowl meet he trick Prowl into wearing new mods. Prowl wasn't used to them and they messed with his processor. He thought wearing those mods made him strong enough to capture Decepticons. But sadly he had to find out the hard way from destroying a tree with a bird's nest in it. It broke Prowl's spark, he loves the nature on this planet, so destroying what he loved..."

"I understand what ya getting at." Meister said with a sigh.

* * *

Prowl was meditating in his quarters. His processor was still in a whirl over what happened. He now knew Jazz was his and not just a friend. That friendship was now forever changed because of the fact Prowl accepted his past life, even though he was still unsure about said past. Ratchet was right though, that past he could never remember on his own. He didn't know he was still meditating when there was a knock on his door before it open to reveal not only Meister but Jazz. Prowl suddenly got up to his feet and very un-Prowl like raced over and gave the other ninja a big hug. "I'm so sorry Jazz..." he whispered, trying not to cry "About everything..."

"Prowler, ya have nothing to be sorry for." Jazz whispered back as he wrapped his arms around the black and gold mech. He could feel Meister then hugging the both of them.

"You were hurt because of me." The black and gold ninja told him as he pulled away from the embrace "if I had been watching much more closely you wouldn't have ..."

"Mech Lockdown was determined ta take at least one of us out of the fight, he was going ta use ya injuries against ya." The black and white ninja replied as he took a few steps forward, his still healing injuries twinged slightly but he brushed them aside. Prowl vented a sigh and refused to meet the other's gaze "Prowler what I did was to protect ya, you would have done th' same fer me." Jazz reached out and gently touched one of the other ninja's forearms.

Prowl shrugged away the comforting gesture "All I do is keep hurting you Jazz."

"Your not doin' it on purpose Prowl, fate has a twisted sense of humor." Meister finally spoke up.

"Yes well I wish it would stop laughing at my expense." The black and gold ninja replied.

"So do we mech." The black and white ninja said "we just want ya back in our fold."

"Even after all the pain I've caused you?" Prowl asked as he glanced at both mechs.

"Prowl for sparks sake yes we do." Meister snapped lightly at him, both Jazz and Prowl jumped slightly at the tone of voice used.

"Prowler we just ... want to be a family again." Jazz told the other ninja whilst he sent calm and reassuring thoughts to his slightly frazzled spark carrier.

Prowl started at that, he was surprised that his past life's bond-mate and child wanted to re-establish connections so they could be a family again after everything that happened and the turmoil they had experienced. "I ..." He began unsure of how he should respond.

"We won't force anythin' on ya Prowl." Meister told him.

"Yeah," said Jazz. The black and gold ninja glanced down at his feet, his mind a swirl with different possibilities. Could he truly fit in with the two mechs he had once loved with every ounce of his spark? And what about the differences in their status? After all the Elite rarely intermingled with those ranked lower than themselves. He knew that if he accepted their invitation then it was likely to create a bit of attention. No doubt that pompous two bit git Sentinel Prime would have something to say about it. "Don't worry about SP." Jazz said. Prowl glanced up startled at that. Had the younger Elite Guard just heard his thoughts? He began to wonder whether old spark connections were beginning to form now they were spending much more time in each others' presence. It was certainly something he would have to approach with Ratchet and see if the old medic had an answer for it. Jazz smiled a bit.

* * *

It took some convincing but they finally managed to coax Prowl out of his room. The black and gold cyber-ninja couldn't believe how manipulative the pair could be, he wondered how his past self had managed to cope with Meister's self determination which had inevitably passed down into their creation. They guided him back towards the main room of the plant. "Ya know there's still a few of those holo-vids ya need ta see." Meister said as he perched himself upon the arm of the concrete couch.

Jazz glanced at his carrier "Do ya really have ta traumatize th' mech with those? It's bad enough that I hate ta think what you've got on them." The young mech asked playfully.

The older black and white smirked "Oh there's plenty to ruin your reputation oh son of mine."

"But, it could help me remember, Jazz..." Prowl said.

"I know mech." Jazz replied with a smile. Meister smiled as he put in a new holo-disk into the player.

**The screen came alive with an image of some type of room. It moved until it came towards a berth were the winged black and white was lying, apparently still in recharge. "See little one, ya father works too hard." Meister's voice floated from behind the camera.**

** "Do not." A voice grumbled tiredly "Go away Meister."**

** The camera was moved so it faced Meister "An' bitlet let it never be said that he's not a grumpy git when he's tired too."**

** "Meister..." the voice grumbled again.**

** "Alright I'll let ya recharge grumpy aft." The other black and white said. The camera moved away from the berth and took in the room again. Then another room was shown. It was all ready to receive a sparkling. "This is where ya going to sleep bitlet. It's all ready for ya." **Jazz couldn't help but blush just seeing the little room.

Jazz smiled fondly at the memory, he loved that room whilst he had been growing up as it had contained some of his favorite toys that he knew were now packed away in a storage container. He refused to get rid of them for sentimental reasons, after all one of them which he loved with all his spark had been given to him by his father. In fact ...

**"Look at this bitlet, ya father's brought ya a music box, he thinks ya gonna be musically inclined like me."** **The younger version of Meister said as he picked up said treasured toy and held it in front of the camera.** Prowl blinks at the image as out of the corner of his optics he could see Jazz look like he was going to cry. He frowned in concern and gently touched the other ninja's left forearm in a comforting gesture; the younger black and white mech glanced at him and gave him a small smile. **The young Meister gently opens up the music box and a beautiful music drift through the air.** A choked sob escaped Jazz at the sound of the beautiful melody that had been composed especially for him. Prowl gently squeeze Jazz's arm again.

"I'm alright." The Elite Guard ninja told him.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Jazz replied "its just that I remember it so well, combined with th' fact that you gave it to me ..."

"Oh..."

"Is it helping ya?"

"I think so." Prowl responded "I do recognize the melody, in fact I've always wondered where it came from when I've found myself humming it." Jazz smiled.

A small smile appeared upon Meister's lip components "Now ya know where it came from." Prowl nodded as he watches the screen again. They watched as the younger Meister put down the music box leaving the melody to play out whilst he pointed the camera at some other objects in the room, explaining to his sparkling what they were and who had given them to him. Jazz couldn't help but smile. Most of the other toys that was in the room he remember and some still in special storage.

Although it didn't stop the small sad frown working its way onto his facial plates, lucky enough his visor hid the emotions from view. A small part of him wished that things had turned out differently that fateful day all those years ago. He glanced over at Prowl who was sitting next to him, taking the video in, like he sometimes did when watching his nature shows. It reminded him of how his father would look, from the vid-files he had seen, when he watched or observed something. Jazz had to keep telling himself that the golden ninja next to him was his father, just in a different body and younger now. **"And Uncle Bluestreak..." the younger Meister started to say "Hmmm...Prowler, ya sure do know how to treat a mech."**

**"No, I just know how to treat my mate." The younger Meister simply chuckled as he turned in his mate's embrace, the camera he had in his hands focused fully upon his spark-mate.**

**"I thought ya wanted to recharge?"**

** "I decided I wanted to spend a few minutes with my bonded, and our sparklet."**

** "Ya going to make one fine father for our little one."**

** "Hmm." The black and white simply hummed "how about you put that down so I can show you just how much I love you."**

** "Prowler, are you sure that's a good idea?"**

** "I think so."**

** "The little mechlet will see."**

** "Then he will know how he came to be."**

**The younger Meister smirked "Seems I've corrupted you in more ways than one." The bigger black and white smirked back.**

**"So how about it?"**

** Meister couldn't help but grin "Ya really sure ya wanna traumatize our bitlet?"**

** "I think it would be educational for our sparkling to see where sparklings come from." **Jazz suddenly started to blush in embarrassment, this was something he was afraid of.

The black and white cyber-ninja clapped his hands over his audios and shut off his visor "Seriously I don't need ta be traumatized by old mechs gettin' their freaky on." Prowl just couldn't keep his eyes off the screen even though he didn't want to see it either.

**"Let's not. We don't want to traumatize our little bitlet." The Prowl on the vid-file smirked before he plucked the camera out of his mate's grip, settled it upon a tableside facing the wall before there was a muffled clang and a startled yelp.** The older Meister chuckled when he saw his creation pull a face "I tended to forget how fast your father could be sometimes."

"Please, I at lest don't need to hear it." Jazz groaned. Prowl just couldn't help but watch the screen. **Moans and sounds of metal scraping metal could be heard.** Jazz looked pleadingly at his carrier "Seriously dad, do ya have ta?"

"But it's helping Prowl." Meister said with a smile.

"I think its succeedin' in traumatisin' him just like it is wit' me." The black and white elite guard ninja replied. Prowl still had his optics glued in a human sense at the screen. Jazz then took it as his mission as he grabbed Prowl's hand and started to drag the smaller black and gold ninja away. Meister shook his head in amusement as he watched his son steal away with Prowl.

"Jazz..." Prowl started as the other ninja lead him away.

"Ya don't need to hear that Prowler."

"But Jazz, it could help..."

"Mech it'll just traumatize ya believe me."

"By showing me my past that I can't even remember?"

"Well ya welcome ta go back in there if ya want."

"But what about you?"

"I don't trust my dad at times." Prowl looked surprised at that. "Its not that I don't, but the old mech well he likes ta drive his point home quite blatantly." Jazz told him "sometimes he freaks me out."

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes an' no, dependin' on how ya perceive it." The black and white cyber-ninja replied "if ya wanna go back in there I ain't stoppin' ya."

"But...I can't, not without you."

Jazz vented a sigh then allowed a small smile to tug at his lip components "Alright we'll go together." Prowl couldn't help but smile at him. Prowl then lead Jazz back into the room. The black and white cyber ninja was a little more hesitant, but he knew he had given Prowl his word he would go back even if it meant having to sit through things he rather not see or hear about. Meister couldn't help but smile at this.

"Was beginnin' ta wonder whether th' pair of ya were goin' ta come back." The older black and white said.

"I'm only doing it for Prowler."

"It's okay it was over anyways. Apparently I have forgotten back then to charge the battery on the vid camera." the older mech said with a smirk.

"Thank Primus." Jazz muttered

"You mean it's over already?" Prowl asked a bit disappointed.

"Well that bit is anyway, there's still more vid files." Meister told him. Jazz was a bit unsure of them. Meister took notice of his creation's expressions "Oh Jazz they're not that bad."

"That's what you said about the last one."

"Well this one won't be I promise."

"It better." Meister simply chuckled as he slid the disc in the player and waited for it to boot up. Surprisingly the next vid-file opened up with a scene which looked like it was inside a medical centre. Jazz glanced at his carrier "Let me guess."

"Yep the day of ya detachment." Meister replied.

"Oh! I want to see Jazz as a baby." Sari said happily as she just came into the room with Bumblebee and Bulkhead behind her.

"Seriously?" The black and white cyber ninja asked, he knew there was likely blackmail material on these next vids that could easily be used against him.

"I always wanted to know what Autobots look like as babies." Sari said with a smile.

"Well it looks like you'll get your chance lil lady, although I gotta apologize fer all the cussing though." The older black and white told Sari.

"Dad..." Jazz moan, covering his face.

**Suddenly an image of a very young Ratchet appeared on the screen.** **"Primus Meister why must you have a vid camera?" the younger medic said with a disappointed look.**

** "Because I wanna .. document every ... frag that hurt ... astro-second of this." The younger Meister replied.**

**"Not in your condition you're not."**

** "I tried to tell him Ratchet." the voice belonging to the other Prowl spoke somewhere off screen.**

**"Urgh fine set it up somewhere as I'm gonna need your full co-operation and attention for this Meister."**

"Primus, tell me when this over." Jazz moan shutting off his optics.

"Not for a while yet."

"Not helping, Dad."

**"Here Prowl."**

** "Meister I'm not going to hold it."**

** "Either slaggin' hold it or I use ya hands ta squeeze through this." Meister hissed at Prowl.**

** "Primus Meister your attitude is bad when carrying."**

** "Prowl..."**

** "I'll hold it." another voice suddenly said.**

** "Wheeljack when did you get here? Aren't you with Perceptor working on Primus knows what?" the young Ratchet said.**

** "I was but then I heard that the sparklet was going to detach so I thought I'd come down here to lend a servo." The engineer responded. With that Wheeljack came over and took said vid-cam until the video could clearly see Meister lying on a medical berth with Ratchet hovering over him and the other Prowl standing near by. "Just think of it as practice when you finally asked that little femme you like to bond with you."**

** "Wheeljack now its not the time."**

** "Okay whoops sorry my bad." The engineer replied.**

** The younger Ratchet simple shook his head "Right then let's see how the little one is getting on shall we?"**

** "Finally!"**

"Even as a younger mech Ratchet's a grump." Bumblebee said.

"I heard that kid." The older Ratchet replied right before he gave the yellow bot a solid thwack around the back of his helm.

"Ow!"

Ratchet grumble before he sat down. "Oh that video huh?" he said.

Meister grinned "Yup."

"If I remember Jazz was a right pit spawn that day, couldn't decide which way he was going for the first few hours until he got it right."

"Well Jazz has always had a problem with directions." The older black and white replied with a smirk upon his lip components.

Jazz scowled at his carrier "That is so not cool dad, and no I don't."

"I don't know Jazz..." Prowl started.

The black and white cyber ninja spun round, fixing a light glare on his fellow cyber ninja. "Don't ya dare team up with them."

"Sorry." Suddenly they were interrupted from a cry upon the television screen.

**"Urgh frag what's he doing in there?"** **The younger Meister demanded as he reached out and grabbed a hold of one of Prowl's hands.**

** "Easy Meister."**

** "The little guy can't decide which way he wants to go." the young Ratchet spoke.**

** "What's that supposed ta mean?"**

** "It means if he don't stay still until I can get him out he will stay in there!"**

** "No way I want him out .. now!" Meister exclaimed agitated.**

** "Then you need to calm down love and maybe in turn it'll soothe him so he can focus properly." Prowl instructed his bonded. The younger Meister shot Prowl a glare before he took in a deep intake of air to try and calm his systems, then a low barely audible musical hum could be heard.** Jazz reconsidered it.

"I know that tune."

"Ya should, I hummed it enough ta ya when you were a sparkling."

** "Okay Meister that's helping."**

** "Just keep at it and he'll be with us soon." The other Prowl continued to instruct his bonded.**

** "Easy fer you ta say, but ya not the one who's having his spark abused by an overly exuberant sparklet." Meister growled.**

** "He's almost here." the young Ratchet spoke.**

** "Come on Meister, you're doing great." Suddenly there was an agonized yell as the sparklet finally got his bearings right and tore himself away from his carrier's spark, the younger Ratchet immediately sprung into action although it appeared he had been taken somewhat by surprise of the sudden detachment.**

** "First Aid, bring the protoform!" Ratchet said as his force field held the little spark protectively. The young intern quickly responded and immediately made his way over with the little protoform in his arms.**

** "Here it is Ratchet." The young medic quickly directed the small spark to the open spark chamber before gently lowering it inside. An eerie moment of silence passed as the chest plates slid closed and the protoform's systems began to power up. The protoform slowly started to take form from the data coming from the little spark. It changed and morphed into something completely new before its colors primarily white and black just like his parents came through. Then once the process was over, bright baby blue optics onlined before the sparkling emitted a loud healthy wail.**

"Aww Jazz you look so adorable!" Sari said with a squeal. Prowl had gotten up from his set and got closer to the vid screen, just staring at the sparkling version of his fellow ninja.

The black and gold cyber ninja reached out toward the screen, his fingertips barely grazing the surface as he traced the sparklings cheeks and helm. Behind him was a mix of expressions from Meister's curious gaze to Bumblebee's and Sari's bewildered looks. "Say Prowl..." started Bumblebee "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He uttered more to himself than everyone else.

**The younger Ratchet on the screen then takes the crying sparkling and place it into Meister's arms. "It's a mech."**

** The younger Meister glanced down at the softly crying sparkling in his arms and grinned "He's beautiful."**

** "He looks so much like you." the other Prowl said with a smile.**

** Meister's grin only grew wider "He certainly does."**

** "Have you got a designation for the little one?" The younger Ratchet asked.**

** "How about Jazz?"**

** "It's perfect." The two mechs smile at each other before looking at their sparkling. The bitlet ceased his whimpering and clicked and chirped up at his parents. "Should we show our new sparkling to the others?"**

** "I don't know Meister...Jazz might be overwhelmed by everyone."**

** "I guess." The younger Meister replied.**

** "Besides you also need to rest and then maybe we can introduce Jazz to everyone tomorrow." The other Prowl told his bonded.**

** "I guess ya right."**

** "Here let me take him." Prowl said as he held his arms out so he could take his newborn son, the younger Meister gently handed him over and the larger black and white mech settled his creation in his arms. "Hey little one." Prowl spoke softly "I'm your sire." The little black and white sparkling clicked at him. A chuckle escaped Prowl at the sparkling's exuberant behavior. "You definitely got that from Meister."**

The black and gold ninja was still near the vid-screen just watching the scene. Somehow deep in his spark, the Prowl on the screen was very familiar to him. He was beginning to recall small pieces of his past life, and the scene before him was definitely one of the ones he was recalling. A smile slowly came to his faceplates. Meister saw that smile. "Prowl?" The older black and white mech asked. The golden ninja looked over at him.

"I just ... I'm starting to remember some things and ..." His gaze lingered back to the screen where his old self was smiling serenely at his new son. Meister couldn't help but smile at this. After all it was progress on Prowl's behalf in regaining his memories. Jazz watched his fellow ninja as well. He was pleased that Prowl was regaining his memories as he couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose a part of himself. Granted he was still worried. Jazz was concerned that Prowl could be overwhelmed by the information, and then there was Lockdown. The black and white cyber ninja briefly remembered calling out to Prowl during the fight, however he was also sure that he had called the other cyber ninja father rather than by the mech's designation. A fact that could easily be used to the bounty hunters advantage. He then turned to watch Prowl again just staring at the screen. A small smile tugged at his lip components when he noticed the almost barely there smile upon Prowl's, then he glanced past the black and gold cyber ninja to see that his carrier was also watching Prowl. Maybe, just maybe, they can be a family again soon. But first before they approached that subject with him, Jazz had to be certain that Prowl could recall more of his previous life before asking a new one of him.

"Is there any more?" Sari asked.

"Yea I got a few more." Meister replied.

"Can we see?" Bumblebee asked.

"Sure if everyone's ready ta watch them."

"Want to Jazz?" Sari asked.

"As long as they don't incriminate me in anyway." The elite guard ninja replied.

Meister smirked "Oh they'll incriminate ya alright."

Jazz slapped a hand over his visor and sunk into one of the makeshift chairs "Primus help me." He mumbled.

The next video showed someone holding the vid cam while Meister was teaching the sparkling Jazz how to walk. "Tee hee Jazz you were way too cute as a sparkling." Sari exclaimed as she glanced over to the black and white ninja. Jazz blushed again as he tried to hide it from the young techno-organic. Prowl didn't laugh or make any comment. He just watched the screen intently.

**"That's it Jazz, ya almost there." The little black and white slowly made it over to his "mother". He fell down two steps away.**

** He started to cry a bit. "Its okay, get up and try again." Sparkling Jazz shook his head, still crying. "It's okay. Lots of bots make mistakes. Try it again." He wiped at his optics and slowly stood up again. He wobbled a bit on his peds before trying it again. He slowly made it to Meister. "That's it."**

** Meister pulled him into a hug. "That's my mech. Good job. You can cry if you want to." Jazz nuzzled into his "mommy" crying again. "There, there... It's alright. You fell down but you're alright."**

Bumblebee was laughing. Sari was giggling to herself. "Aww, how cute," she smiled. Jazz was trying to hide the blush on his faceplates.

"Oh man, this is such good blackmail material."

"Oh no it isn't," warned Meister.

"Awww..." Prowl just watched. Meister smiled as the video moved ahead to a different time. He hoped the videos would stir Prowl's old memories.

**Prowl was putting Jazz to bed but the little sparkling didn't want to go into recharge. "Come on Jazz, it's time for a good recharge."**

** "No!" he pouted.**

** "But you need a good recharge so you will be nice and rested in the morning."**

** "NO!" he said, squirming away and running about the room.**

** "Jazz..." He just sat in a corner and pouted. "Meister, help me out here."**

** "How about a story? Would ya like that bitlet?"**

** "Stowy?"**

** "Yeah," the young Meister smiled. Jazz smiled happily. Prowl smiled as he aimed the video camera. Meister knelt down and picked Jazz up into his arms. "Now let's see. What story should I tell ya?" Jazz's optics lit up as he thought. Meister smiled as he sat down on the berth with Jazz in his lap.**

"What kind of story was it?" Sari asked "Something I heard?"

"...Not exactly," said Meister. "This was way before Earth."

"Oh..."

**"Bad mechs go boom," Jazz clapped.**

** "Meister is that any type of story to be telling a sparkling?" Prowl asked with a sigh.**

** "It's what he wants. So, you want a story where the superhero kicks the bad mechs'...lower parts huh?"**

** Prowl sighed. "Okay."**

** "Alright, Jazz... Well there was the city of Iacon. The city was a peaceful place for everyone." Jazz listened very carefully to the story. "Well...there were a few naughty mechs that decided to make trouble for Iacon."**

** "Ooooh." Prowl decided to sit with them and listened as well. "What they do?"**

** "Well, they stole things, broke things, hurt people..."**

** "What happen?"**

** "Well, Iacon had a guardian of sorts. He protected the city and made sure the bad mechs were stopped."**

** "Really?"**

** "Uh huh," smiled Meister as he continued to tell the story.**

"I'm bored." Bumblebee whined.

"Aww, but it's such a cute story," smiled Sari. "Awww, you're falling asleep, Jazz." Prowl just watched some more. The story slowly started to come to the forefront of his memories. Prowl could kind of picture what was going to happen next.

**"So, FlareWing cornered the three mechs in an alley. 'We can do this the easy way, or the hard way,' he told them."**

** "What happen?" Jazz asked sleepily.**

** "Well...they chose the hard way. FlareWing beat them until they couldn't fight back. Then, he put stasis cuffs on them and turned them into the authorites."**

** "Happy ending?"**

** "Yes. Everyone in Iacon was saved thanks to FlareWing. He was Iacon's hero." Jazz yawned again. "So, FlareWing protected the city of Iacon and they were safe."**

** "I think someone is getting sleepy." Prowl said quietly.**

** "Yep," smiled Meister as Jazz rubbed his optics, cuddling closer to his mother. Prowl smiled as he fought to keep his optics open. Prowl covered Jazz with his favorite blanket. He wiggled, getting more comfortable under it before he fell asleep.**

** "That was a good idea Meister." Prowl said with a smile as he kissed the top of Meister's helmet.**

** "Yep," he said as he carefully stood up. He gently laid Jazz down in his crib, kissing his helm. "Sleep well, bitlet." Prowl smiled before the two headed back to their berth room. **

The video ended and Prowl just stared. "So what happens next?" Sari asked.

"I think that's enough for now. Prowl needs time to process everything," Meister said.

"But why?" Bumblebee asked confused "This is all old stuff when he was a sparkling too."

"...No, youngling... Prowl is in these..." sighed Meister.

"They don't know," Ratchet said. "I haven't told them yet."

"What are you talking about? If Jazz was a sparkling, Prowl would be one too. He's gotta be on them somewhere, right?" Bulkhead asked. Ratchet was unsure if they should tell them or not.

He looked at Meister questioningly. The old mech sighed. "Alright... I guess since you all are good friends I should tell ya. Prowl...is it alright if they know?"

Prowl was pulled from his daze a bit confused. "W-What?"

"Your friends want to know the truth, kid," Ratchet said.

"Prowl... Is it alright if I tell them the truth or would you like to tell them?"

"You were once a sparkling, right Prowl? I mean...there's gotta be some footage of you meeting Jazz for the first time," Bulkhead said.

"Yeah. Please tell me there's some awesome blackmail material of you as a sparkling," added Bumblebee.

Prowl looked unsure. He was afraid of what they will think of him once they knew the truth. "...I..."

"You can tell us, Prowl," smiled Sari. "We're all your friends here."

"...There is none..." Prowl said.

"Huh?" Bumblebee asked. "Whaddya mean? Of course there is."

"...I was there...but not as a sparkling..."

"...Prowl...?" Sari asked as she went over to him. Prowl couldn't look at her. He was too afraid of what they would think.

"Prowl is older than he appears," Meister said.

"Nah, he can't be," said Bumblebee. "He would be like as old as Ratchet." Ratchet gave him a good whack on his helm. "Ow!"

Prowl sighed. "I...I had a very bad virus... I... I needed to transfer...to a new body or... Or I would have..."

"He got very sick and the only thing that coulda saved 'im was a transfer into his current body. The transfer...had a nasty side effect... It...It erased his memories...or at least corrupted them so he couldn't remember..." sighed Meister.

"Really?" Bulkhead asked.

"...Really..." Prowl sighed. Sari placed a hand on his leg. He sighed heavily and pulled away. "...I...I need to go...do some meditating..." The small group watch Prowl disappear back into his room. He climbed up into the tree and laid down amongst its branches. He closed his optics and tried to sleep.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Sari asked looking up at Meister.

"Nah... Jazz and I probably won't be able to either... He has to go through this on his own..."

"So let me get this straight," Bumblebee started. "Prowl is really your dad Jazz?"

"...Yeah..." Jazz sighed.

"It must be hard huh? I mean you started to fall in love with your own father." Bumblebee said with a smirk. Jazz looked shock. "Yeah I knew. I saw all the signs." Bumblebee said with a smile.

"Watch your mouth," growled Meister.

"What? It's the truth."

"Stop it, Bee!" Jazz said, standing up.

"Fine, I know I'm not wanted." Bumblebee said as he got up to go for a drive.

"Bee...we just want you to be more sensitive," Sari said as she walked over to stop him. Bulkhead grabbed Bumblebee by the shoulder.

"This is hard for all of us to understand, okay?" he said to his best friend. Bumblebee sighed. Bulkhead smiled at him.

"Sorry..."

"It's okay Bee." Jazz said.

"...I guess... I hope Prowl's alright. Should I go apologize to him too?"

"...Maybe..." Sari said.

"It wasn't you, Bee," Meister said. "He's going through a lot right now."

"But I still feel I should..." Bumblebee said.

"Prowl might just want to be alone for a while." Bulkhead said.

"Yeah, so don't bother him!" Ratchet huffed.

"Okay, fine I can wait."


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All Transformers stuff belongs to Hasbro. The plot line belongs to me.

Author's note: This is my first Transformers Animated fic. I don't mind it as much as I first did but I still don't care for TFA Prowl but this idea came in my head.

Family Way  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 8

Back in his tree, Prowl still tried to sleep but the images from the home movies were still fresh in his processor. He sighed, trying to shift and get more comfortable. He started getting new flashes of his past as he started to remember. **"Daddy! Help me!"**

** "Told you he would get nightmares."** he had heard himself say to the younger Meister.

**"No you didn't," said Meister. **He finds himself getting off the berth and headed towards Jazz's room.

**"I'm coming, little one!" Jazz was sitting up in his crib crying his optics out.**

** "Aww, what's the matter, Jazz?" Prowl said as he came over to him and lifted him out.**

** "Meanie bots coming to get me!"**

** "Aw, it's alright. Those mean bots from the story aren't real. Besides, Flare Wing will save you," Prowl smiled as he held him close and rubbed his back.**

** "But what if they are hiding right now?"**

** "No... The good bots are here to protect you. You're safe here. It's alright."**

** "Daddy check?"**

** "Sure." Prowl said as he put Jazz back in his crib before taking out his weapon and started searching the room. He looked in all the nooks and crannies and out the window. "Alright, you're definitely safe now, Jazz."**

** Jazz smiled happily. "Thanks Daddy."**

** He kissed his helm and tucked him back in. "Get some sleep now. Your mother and I aren't far away."**

** "Okay." He left the room.**

Another memory flash came to him, one a few weeks after the last one. **He looked like he was in some office doing work. He was signing data pads and looking through information. He couldn't help but think of Meister and Jazz as he worked knowing Jazz would want to play after he get's home. He was momentarily distracted about his new family and jumped when Red Alert chimed his office door. "Is something wrong Red?" he asked the red and white mech before him.**

** "Just wondering if you've finalized my security requests. I also came to give you my reports."**

** "I'm almost done." Prowl said "Oh, I heard from Inferno that he's sparked, congratulations are in order huh."**

** "...Oh...thank you," Red Alert blushed. "Speaking of sparklings, yours is running down the hallways coming this way."**

** Prowl sighed. "Thank you Red." he said.**

** "No problem. I believe Meister is not far behind him. He's been trying to catch the little mischief maker for two hallways now."**

** "Well he did get it from him." Prowl said with a smile.**

** Red Alert laughed. "Well, I'll be on my way then. I'll be putting in a work leave order in a few weeks."**

** "Very well."**

** "I just know that Inferno will need help with Red Alert once she gets here."**

** "I still wonder why Inferno insists on naming her after you."**

** "He says he has this feeling she's going to be just like me. I think it's because he wanted to try out that Junior thing humans do."**

** "Ah, I see."**

** "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Scuze me! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" a certain sparkling said as he push passed Red Alert.**

** Prowl smiled as he picked Jazz up in his arms. "Couldn't wait until after I'm done with work to see me?"**

** "Nope," Jazz smiled as he cuddled against him. Prowl smiled again.**

** "So whatcha doin, daddy? Huh? Huh? Huh?" he said as he wiggled and tried to grab hold of a data pad.**

** Prowl move the data pad away from little fingers. "I'm working." he said.**

** "...Aww... Can't we go play yet?"**

** "After my work is done."**

** "Aww...!"**

** "Here you are, Jazz. Don't run off like that." Meister came into the office and over to Prowl. "C'mon, bitlet. Let's leave your father alone."**

** "But I want to play!"**

** "Your father is busy," Meister said as he plucked Jazz from Prowl.**

** He threw a fit. "No! I wanna be with daddy! Please! I'll be good! I don't wanna go!"**

** "Meister, let him stay." Prowl said with a smile.**

** "Ya sure? He won't be trouble?"**

** "I'm sure."**

** "Alright. Jazz, you be good for your father. You let him work, alright?"**

** "I will." Jazz said with a huge smile.**

** Meister couldn't help but smile as he gave the little mech back to his father. He left. Prowl held onto Jazz with one arm while he dug for blank data pads with the other. He smiled happily and sat Jazz on the floor next to him. He gave him a stylus and a blank pad. "There you go. You can do whatever you want on that one."**

** "Thanks daddy."**

** Prowl just pat him on the head. "You're welcome. Now, try to be quiet so I can finish alright?" Jazz nodded. Prowl smiled and got back to work. Jazz smiled back and decided to use the pad to draw with like Sunstreaker had showed him. Prowl couldn't help but smile as he watched from the corner of his optic. Prowl was soon finished with his work. He looked down to see Jazz finishing up a drawing. "What were you drawing?" Prowl asked. Jazz smiled happily as he showed him what was on the data pad. It was a drawing of him, Meister, and Prowl. Prowl couldn't help but smile again. "That's very good Jazz."**

** "Unca Sunny teach me..."**

** "Well at least Sideswipe isn't teaching you any of his pranks."**

** "What a prank, daddy?"**

** "Something you don't need to learn."**

** "Okay," he smiled.**

** Prowl smiled and went back to his reports. He quickly reread them and signed the ones that needed approval. He filed them and took the few that needed to go to Convoy. "Alright, mechlet, daddy's done." Jazz smiled happily. Prowl subspaced the data pads and knelt down to pick up his son. "Let's go talk to Prime, hmm?"**

** "Okay daddy." Prowl smiled as he adjusted Jazz in one arm and carried him out. He locked the office and headed down towards Convoy's office. Jazz held onto his data pad proudly.**

** Prowl knocked on Convoy's door. "Come in."**

** "Hello, Convoy. I've got my reports finished."**

** "Thank you Prowl."**

** "Hi Mr. Prime," Jazz smiled.**

** "Hello Jazz, helping your father today?"**

** "Uh huh," he smiled. Convoy smiled back at him. **Prowl readjusted his position in his tree with a heavy sigh. He looked up at the sky through the branches. He sighed heavily and slowly fell asleep.

Another memory came into his processor. **"Prowler, wake up. Ya never usually sleep in." Meister's voice spoke softly.**

** "Wh-what...?" he asked groggily.**

** "Ya slept in."**

** "...I did...?"**

** "Yeah, ya feeling okay Prowler?"**

** "Yeah, I'm fine."**

** "Okay was just making sure." Meister said with a smile on his face. Prowl smiled as he slowly got off the berth.**

** "Daddy!" Jazz shouted happily.**

** "Hey little one," he smiled. Jazz nuzzled into him. Prowl smiled and picked him up.**

** "We better get our morning energon." Meister said with a smile.**

** "Right," smiled Prowl as he followed Meister out. On the way down towards the rec room every bot greeted the family as they pass.**

** "Hi guys," smiled Arcee.**

** "Morning Arcee."**

** Jazz waved happily at his teacher. "Hi Miss Arcee!"**

** "Hello, little one." Jazz smiled more.**

** "Alright, after your morning energon, you'll go with Miss Arcee."**

** "Okay." Jazz said happily.**

** "Say goodbye for now," smiled Meister.**

** "Bye for now Miss Arcee." Jazz said with a wave. She smiled and the three went to get their energon. Meister got their energon while Prowl went to the table with Jazz.**

** He sat down with him. "You sleep well, little one?"**

** "Yes daddy." Jazz said with a smile. "Did daddy sleep well?"**

** "Of course." Jazz smiled again.**

** "Here we go," Meister smiled.**

** "Thanks Meister." Prowl said with a smile as he reach to take his cube from his mate. He took it and started to drink some.**

** "Thanks mommy." Jazz said happily as he took his cube. Meister smiled as he drank his own. As Prowl drank his energon, his vision got a bit blurry. He rubbed his optics and paused a moment.**

** "Are ya sure you're okay?" Meister asked.**

** "Yes," he smiled as he his vision adjusted. Meister looked unsure. "I'm fine," he smiled, finishing his cube.**

** "Okay."**

** "I'm done," smiled Jazz.**

** "Me too," said Meister. "Shall we go?"**

** "Yes," smiled Prowl. He picked Jazz up into his arms and headed back over to Arcee. Arcee smiled at them.**

** "I'm ready to go to class now," smiled Jazz. Prowl set him down and patted him on the head.**

** "Goodbye little one. Have a good day with Miss Arcee."**

** "Okay, daddy! Bye bye!" Prowl waved and watched them walk away. His vision blurred again and he lost his balance.**

** Meister ran over to steady his mate. "Prowler, maybe ya should see Ratchet."**

** "...Yeah..." Meister helped his mate towards the medical bay. **

** "Is daddy okay, Miss Arcee?"**

** "Don't you worry, Jazz. Your mother and Ratchet will take care of him."**

** "Okay." Jazz said, still a bit worried about his daddy. Arcee led him away to her classroom.**

** Meister led Prowl into the medical bay. "Yo Ratch, ya in?"**

** "Yes, what is it, Meister?"**

** "Can ya look at Prowler?"**

** "What's wrong with him?"**

** "...I don't know..." Prowl said.**

** "Come take a seat." Meister help Prowl onto a berth. Ratchet checked him over. "...Well...you have a minor virus. Your systems should take care of it."**

** "...A virus...but I can't..." Prowl said.**

** "It's very minor. You'll be cured of it, no problem."**

** "Thanks for everything Ratch." Meister said with a smile.**

** "No problem. Come back if he gets worse instead of getting better."**

Back in present times, Prowl woke up. "So...that's how it started..." Without even trying, his mind made him flash back to that fateful day when he was on his death bed. **Jazz was very upset. "...Jazz... It's alright... I'll be...okay..."**

** "I worked with the other medics and we figured out how you even got it to begin with. It was during one of your battles with the Decepticons. They must have given it to you while you were unconscious. Soundwave is very quick."**

** "...Can you...fix it...?"**

** "There is only one way...you... Your body is too far gone. Meister? I need to talk to you alone for a moment." Meister was unsure but followed Ratchet. Prowl didn't know what they were talking about, but Meister came back over with a look of anguish.**

** "...Meister...?"**

** "...Ratchet can save ya...but..."**

** "...But what...?"**

** "...They have to put ya into a protoform..."**

** "...A protoform...?"**

** Meister nodded. "...I-It's the only way... You...There's a chance...you won't remember anything..."**

** "...But..." Prowl said as he weakly looked over at his little Jazz.**

** "...Daddy...don't go..."**

** "...I won't go...I promise..."**

** "...Prowler...?" Prowl weakly looked back at his mate. "...Ya want to do it...?"**

** "...We have to try..." Prowl said. "Ratchet...do it..."**

** "Very well." Ratchet said. Ratchet nodded at the medics to bring the form over.**

** Prowl opened his spark chamber. "Alright...Ratchet...do what you need to..." Meister led Jazz away while Ratchet transferred Prowl's spark into the new protoform. The form took the shape of a black and gold ninja. The form was definitely younger than Prowl's old form had been. A blue optic band shaped like glasses slowly onlined and the ninja sat up.**

** "Prowl, how do you feel?" Ratchet asked.**

** "...I feel fine...I'm in...Medical Bay? Why?"**

** "You don't remember do you?" Ratchet asked.**

** "I remember I was here for a reason. I have a clean bill of health now, right Ratchet?" Ratchet nodded. "Thank you," Prowl said as he stood up. Meister and Jazz came over.**

** "Prowler?" Meister asked, hoping his mate would remember him.**

** "...Do I know you?" Prowl asked, looking very confused.**

**"Daddy?"**

** "Daddy? Who are you and why is the little sparkling calling me that?" Meister looked upset.**

** Jazz started crying. "Daddy!" he sobbed as he reached for Prowl.**

** "I'm sorry, little one. I'm not your father." Jazz cried out more.**

** "Prowler...you...you don't remember me?"**

** "I'm sorry. I have no idea who you are."**

** Meister sighed, crying a little. "C'mon bitlet, let's go say goodbye to your father," he said as he brought him over to Prowl's old form.**

** "Daddy!" Jazz cried out more.**

** "I'm sorry, Jazz, he's gone."**

** "I wish there was something I could do to help them. I feel like I should."**

** "Don't worry, Prowl. I'll take care of them. You can go now." He nodded and left Medical Bay.**

Back in the present day, Prowl fell harshly out of his tree. He curled in on himself on the floor, crying. "...No...I... I...left them..."

"Prowl? Ya okay in there?" Jazz's voice drift from behind his door.

"...Jazz..." Jazz open his door and peek in the room. Prowl didn't even try to hide his crying as his spark ached.

Jazz ran into the room. "Prowl? What's wrong mech?"

"...I...I'm so...so sorry..."

"Sorry for what... Wait ya remembered?" Prowl nodded, tears still in his optics.

"...I...I remember...everything..." Jazz knelt down next to him.

"Prowler...it's alright... From what my dad said, ya didn't have any choice. It was either forget or die. I know you wanted to stay alive for both of us."

"...I still...I still left you...Jazz...I...You were so little..."

Jazz slowly hugged Prowl. "It's okay, I forgive ya." Meister came in when he heard the noise too.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Prowl remembers now." Jazz said as he looked up at Meister.

"...He...He does...?"

Prowl tearfully looked up at him. "...Meister...I'm so...sorry..." he cried.

He came over to his other side. Both helped him stand. "It's alright... You did what you had to. Neither of us knew if you'd forget for sure. Ratchet said it was a possibility."

"...But I just left..."

"It's okay, Prowler."

"...All the vorns I missed..."

"We'll fill it all in." Meister said with a smile.

"Let's get ya to Ratchet. Looks like you fell out of your tree pretty hard," Jazz said as he looked Prowl over.

"...I'm fine..."

Meister laughed a bit. "Still stubborn." The two led him to Medical anyway. Ratchet was in the room cleaning off his tools when they came in. "Ya got a second, Doc bot?" Meister asked.

Ratchet sighed as he looked up. "What happened now?"

"Prowl fell out of his tree," said Jazz.

"You were usually so nimble."

"...I...still am..."

Ratchet sighed again. "Okay get on the berth." Prowl slowly sat up on the berth. Ratchet came over and started to look him over. "...You must have fallen very hard from your tree. You have a lot of scrapes and a good ding in your arm."

"...I've remembered everything..."

"You have?" Prowl nodded. "That was fast."

"...It took some help..." Ratchet smiled as he fixed Prowl's injuries. "...I missed so much..."

"You have Jazz and Meister to help you."

"...What happened...to the others...?"

Ratchet smirked. "Do you believe Sideswipe decided to take after you and become an Enforcer?"

"...H-He... He did...?"

"Yep. He's pretty good at it. Last I head he was nearing retirement."

"...Oh..." Ratchet smiled again.

"Okay you're all fixed up." Ratchet said.

"...Thanks..."

"Come on Prowler, there is a lot of catching up we got to tell ya." Meister said with a smile.

"Alright," he smiled. Ratchet couldn't help but smile as he watched the three leave.

* * *

They decided to head somewhere so they wouldn't be disturbed by the others. Mostly by a certain young yellow bot. "Hey guys!" said a familiar voice.

"...Oh...here comes trouble..." sighed Prowl.

"Whatchya doing?" Bumblebee asked.

Prowl groaned. "Going to hang out for a bit."

"Where? Can I come?"

"Sorry Bee. It's a family thing." Jazz said.

"...Family...? Oh..." he sighed, staring at his pedes. "Okay..."

"Maybe next time, Bee," smiled Meister.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Bumblebee said.

"That was painless," said Prowl.

"So where should we go?" Jazz asked.

"I know a quiet place," smiled Prowl.

"Lead the way, Prowler." He smiled and transformed. Meister and Jazz transformed as well.

"Follow me," smiled Prowl. Prowl then drove off with Meister and Jazz following him. He led them to a park. It was quite beautiful with huge trees around and many things for humans to do as well. "We're here. This is one of my favorite meditation spots, especially to get away from Bumblebee."

"It's very beautiful, Prowler." Meister said.

"I think so too." They sat under one of the bigger trees. "Other then Sideswipe...what about the others?"

"That's it really. They all went on to do their own thing. As you know, Red Alert's daughter Red Alert is an accomplished medic now," said Jazz.

"Last I've seen Sunstreaker, he became quite a famous artist." Meister said.

"And my brother?" Prowl asked.

"Not sure. He kind of disappeared after your "death". But his son became part of the Elite Guard's Intel personal."

"Oh..."

"I know he would be happy as us to have you back."

"...But you don't know where he is."

"Blurr might know." Jazz said.

"Blurr? Whatever happened to him?"

"He died of old age." Jazz said "I was talking about their son also named Blurr, the one that now works in Intel."

"Blurr Junior?"

"He hates being called Junior, but yea." Jazz said with a laugh.

"Oh... He would know about Blue?"

"I'm sure, Uncle Blue is his carrier."

"Right..." said Prowl.

Meister could tell how sad Prowl was thinking about his missing brother. So he decided to cheer him up. "Why don't you show me the animals here?"

Prowl looked over at him as a small smile appeared on his face. "Sure. For starters above us is a nest that has some baby birds." Jazz and Meister watched as he showed them around the park. Prowl had a big smile on his face as he did it. Jazz smiled too, interested in the nature of the planet. Prowl showed them every animal that was around. He sat down and nodded at them too as well. "It's fascinating to watch their interactions, but you have to sit quietly and not disturb them."

"We can do that." Jazz said with a smile. Meister smiled at them and did so as well. They watched quietly as they saw a squirrel scurry by. It did stop for a sec looking at them before continuing on its way. Jazz smiled at bit, especially when a stray feral cat started chasing another one. Meister looked a bit worried.

"It's okay. It's life."

"Okay."

"Oh no!" Jazz sighed as the stray cat caught the squirrel. It started tossing it around and killing it. Prowl just watched, unfazed by it. With one final bite, the squirrel was dead. The cat carried it off to go eat it. "...That poor squirrel..."

"It's the way of life here." Prowl said.

"It's called the Circle of Life, the Food Chain, son," Meister soothed with a hand on his shoulder. "The cat needs food to survive. There were similar ecosystems on Cybertron too."

"Yeah but..." Jazz said.

"It's the same thing," said Prowl. "I know it's unfortunate, but it's part of the balance. I've seen bigger creatures kill their prey very honorably. There's an understanding that one must be sacrificed to give life to another." Jazz sighed. "Oh, look!" smiled Prowl, pulling Jazz's arm. "There's something happier to watch." He turned Jazz's view to a mother bird teaching her chicks how to fly. Jazz couldn't help but smile at the sight. "See? She shows them how to expand their wings and catch an updraft."

"That's cool."

"Yes, it's like a sparkling seeker learning how to fly from his creator."

"Oh wow! Lookit that one! He made it! He flew between the branches!"

"Yes, and now that baby chick is going to leave the nest."

"Will the little dude come and visit?"

"...No Jazz..." Prowl sighed, watching as the chicks went back into the nest. "Once he's strong enough to fly off on his own, he's gone."

"That's sad." Jazz said.

"It's called growin up, mechlet," smiled Meister as he put an arm around Jazz. Jazz lean into Meister.

"Nature is all about survival and procreation to pass on your species and your genes. Animals grow up quick and learn instincts fast so they can survive."

"The humans are just as fascinating. They behave in much the same way."

"I guess ya right." Jazz said.

"Why don't we try and find Blurr? I'm sure you'd like to know what Bluestreak's been up to," smiled Meister.

"But he will still be on Cybertron right?" Prowl asked.

"Yeah. If we need to leave, I'm sure no one will object. He could come here."

"Okay." Prowl said. He wanted to know what happened to his brother. They all transformed and headed back to the factory.

* * *

At the factory, Meister went onto the ship that brought him there. He went inside the central command area and activated the video screen. "Blurr, it's Meister. Blurr come in."

"HeyUncleMeister!" the young blue mech said with a smile as he appeared on the screen.

"Do you know where your father, Bluestreak is?"

"Myfather?"

"Yes, Blurr. We'd like to speak to him."

"Who'swe?"

Meister smiled. "Me, Jazz, and Prowl."

"Prowl? Why'?"

"Prowl's your uncle."

"What? That'simpossible. Theninjabot'salotyounger. UncleProwldiedfromthatvirus."

"It's a long story Blurr."

"Well,I'mnotonanymissionsrightnow. I'vegotime."

"Okay." Meister then started to explain everything. Prowl jumped in from time to time. Blurr was speechless. "And that's what happened."

"..."

"Wow, Blurr. For you not to have a word to say," laughed Jazz. "You and your father went a mile a minute."

"It's hardly funny, Jazz," sighed Prowl.

"Sorry." Jazz said as he tried to hold back another laugh.

"...Wow...! You're...You'rereallyalive."

"Yeah..." Prowl started. "I guess you can say that...just...in a different body..."

"Holdonthen. I'llgogetdad!" Blurr then disappeared. Prowl was surprised that young Blurr knew where his brother was. "Comeondad!" Blurr's voice could be heard.

"Blurr..." said a hesitant voice.

"Comeondad! Iknowyouwillthankmeforthis!"

"...Alright, Blurr. Slow down."

Blurr guided an older gray and red mech with door wings into view. "Hey Blue. Where ya been all these vorns?" Meister asked with a smile.

"Taking care of Blurr."

"Blue..." Prowl said slowly as he started up at his little brother. _He's not my younger brother anymore in a sense._ he thought.

"Hi Prowl. What are you doing hanging around with this old timer?" he smiled as he looked at Meister. Prowl was surprised. Did his brother know it was him even though he was in a new younger body?

"...I..."

"I would have thought you'd want to meditate in your tree or spar with Jazz."

Prowl sighed, he now knew Bluestreak didn't know. "...Blue, I..."

"...It'slikeIwastryingtotellyoudad..."

"Blue..." Meister sighed. "Prowl is your brother..."

"It can't..." Bluestreak was now speechless for once.

"...It's...It's true... It's a long story... It...It all started...with the virus..." Prowl looked at the floor, afraid that his brother won't believe him.

"...Prowl... You're...You're alive..." Prowl looked back up again, staring at the happy but still shock faceplates of his brother. "Oh Primus! I can't believe it's you!" Prowl slowly smiled at him. "I've got to come see you!"

"You don't have to..." Prowl said.

"But I want to. I got to hug you properly!"

"It'sbeenalongtimesinceI'veseenyouuncle!"

"Blurr..." Bluestreak smiled.

"You can both come. The more the merrier," Meister said with a huge smile.

"The whole family again!" smiled Jazz.

"But...we need Optimus' approval..." Prowl said.

"Hey! How is Convoy's kid anyway?" asked Bluestreak.

"He acts more like his father then Sentinel does."

"I thought as much," smiled Bluestreak.

"Canwegoyet, Dad? Canwegoyet?" Bluestreak couldn't help but laugh at his son's excitement.

"We'll ask Optimus if it's okay that you visit. We'll contact you and let you know if it's okay," said Meister.

"Okay sounds like a plan."

"Talk to you later," smiled Jazz.

"I can't wait to see you," smiled Prowl.

"Meeither. It'llbegreattoseeeveryone. Seeyalater."

"See ya Blurr."

"Bye," smiled Meister. He turned off the video.

"Let's talk to OP," Jazz said happily.

"Yes," smiled Prowl, excited to see his brother. The three when went off to find Optimus. They walked past Bumblebee and Sari playing video games.

"Hey Bee seen OP?" Jazz asked.

"Nah, I think he's in his room."

"Thanks Bee." The group headed towards the hallway. They got to Optimus' door before Prowl thought it would be nice to knock.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Jazz, and Meister."

"Enter."

"Optimus can we ask you something?" Prowl asked when they entered the room.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Blurr and Bluestreak want to come visit, OP."

"How do you know that, Jazz?"

"We were just talking to them," Prowl said.

"...How...?"

"Don't worry, Optimus. I called from the computer on my ship. Prowl wanted to tell them the truth."

"And now they want to come visit us here. Is that okay?" Prowl asked.

"Wait, what truth?" Optimus asked. He was very confused.

"Well..." Meister started.

"I...I'm older than I look." Optimus was still confused. Prowl sighed heavily and he started to tell Optimus the truth. When Prowl was done Optimus was surprised and shock. He had no clue the ninja that he invited to help them fix a space bridge turned out to be his father's second in command.

"...Prowl..."

"Yes Optimus?"

"Who...Who else knew?"

"Ratchet."

"We all know now too," said Meister. "We always knew in a way. Sorry we had to tell you this way. So...is it okay if they come visit?"

"Okay."

"Great! Thanks OP!" Optimus couldn't help but smile at the small family.

"Let's go tell them," smiled Meister. Optimus watched as they left his quarters. Prowl led the way to Meister's ship. They contacted Blurr and Bluestreak again.

"Hello?" answered a familiar old bot.

"Uncle Bluestreak! OP said yes!"

"Great!"

"You guys can come whenever you want," smiled Prowl.

"Letsgo! Letsgo!" Blurr cheered from off screen.

"Hold on, Blurr. Alright. We'll get ready to go and be there later."

"Can't wait to see you," Prowl said.

"You either. It will be nice to catch up on old times," he smiled. "See you in a while," he smiled widely as he signed off. Prowl couldn't hide his own smile at the thought of seeing his brother again.


End file.
